The Power to Destroy
by Penny g
Summary: Sakura seals away every memory of her past love...only to be released by that very person who caused her pain when team 7 is finally reunited. What will become of their friendship and the forming love triangle? -LEMONS-
1. Reunion

**_Hey__ Everyone!_**

_**This is my first attempt at a fanfic and I really hope I don't suck…well anyways I've had this story idea brewing in my head for months and I thought that I should really write it up… I'll try and post new chapters as soon as I can, but as I've recently found out, I can't type as fast as my brain wants me to -sweat drop- yep I'm slow**_

_**Comments are welcome, and I hope my spelling and grammar is up to scratch for everyone! (I really don't like short hand typing)**_

_**Well here's your first chapter: Reunion**_

_**Penny g**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

___

Reunion

The sun was low in the horizon casting eerie shadows along the streets of the hidden leaf village. A cooling breeze danced through the aged cherry blossom trees - dotted between homes and buildings; kissing the sun dried limbs from the heat of the day and scattering the falling petals like dust into the sunset. Konoha was truly beautiful.

Amongst the captivating scene, one blossom stood out from the rest. Her shoulder length rose locks dancing, untamed with the wind, as she briskly walked along the deserted streets. Sakura had just finished her long shift at Konoha's Hospital, and taking the time off wisely, she couldn't wait to get back to her small apartment and take a long bath to relax her aching muscles. The amount of enemy attacks had increased within the last three years, causing a greater quantity of work to be placed on her shoulders. It wasn't surprising that her already long shifts had been extended.

Sighing, she looked up at the cherry blossom that darted in the breeze. _'Oh, what I'd give to be free. Nothing to worry about – like you blossom'. _But she had a duty, a duty to protect. And she would protect the civilians and the shinobi of the village, even in the event of exchanging her life. She ran a hand through her dishevelled rose tresses and smiled to herself, knowing how good that bath would feel once she finally got home.

* * *

Opening the door to her small apartment, Sakura kicked off her ninja shoes and commenced her way to the bathroom, on the far side of the one bedroom place she called 'home'.

"Tadaima…"she whispered softly, even though no other lived with her. She was so accustomed to saying it back in her old home, that she felt reluctant to give up the old habit.

She leant over the tub to turn the valve on the tap so the steamy water could pour into the bathtub. Whilst the bathtub filled with the warm liquid she stripped herself from the normal ninja attire, letting it drop to the floor, pooling around her ankles. Turning the flow of water off she slipped into the tub almost elegantly and began to relax.

Sakura was now eighteen and a profound medic-ninja. At the age of sixteen she had already surpassed the expectations of her sensei: Tsunade – who was also the Hokage of the fire country. Even before then she had defeated Sasori when she was just fifteen, gaining respect from elders for destroying part of the dangerous association called Akatsuki. And now at her current age she was in the 'prime of her youth' as Guy and Lee would say. Her future was prosperous and she would focus all her energy and chakra into helping people and her friends.

Now Naruto, her best friend, he was really growing. He wasn't the same hot headed teen he use to be. Unfortunately Sakura had to admit he was maturing and she could already see him taking his childhood dream – the title of Village Hokage. Also Sai: the emotionless bastard. The conflict between him and Sakura had subsided years ago, but it still didn't stop her swinging a fist at him from time to time. As for her old teacher: Kakashi, he was still into reading those perverted books that Jiraiya wrote – the Make-out Paradise series. Apart for his twisted hobby, he still managed to keep Naruto in check and train him with new jutsu's occasionally.

Sakura laughed out loud when she remembered Naruto's childish attempt to get her to go with him on a date to Ichiraku's, earlier that day.

"_Ne ne__ Sakura-chan! Won't you come with me to Ichiraku's?" Naruto bounded in front of Sakura on her way to the Hospital, late in the morning._

"_Naruto, I have too much work to do. Can't you ask someone else?" She whined whilst quickening her pace in a futile attempt to rid herself of his presence, which would surely make her late for her shift._

"_But Sakuraaa-chan, you promised you'd eat with me sometime!" He cried out has he too increased his speed to stay in step with her._

"_And that 'sometime' isn't today, Naruto" She shook her head and walked into the Hospital lobby "Gomen nesai!" she called back over her shoulder as she scurried inside and pulled on her white medical jacket._

"Naruto you idiot" She said out loud to herself. Smiling, she looked up at the tiles of the bathroom ceiling. They were white and bland like the Hospital's tedious colour scheme and she really needed to forget about that place. Letting her eye-lids slide shut, she drifted into a warm slumber, reminiscing about her day and her friends.

_

* * *

_

Bang

_! Bang! Bang! _

"Uhhh…" She woke to the sound of banging on her apartment door.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan are you in there?!" an irritating voice greeted her now agitated eardrums. "Granny-Tsunade needs you! She says it's urgent!" He yelled.

At the mention of her sensei's name she lunged out of the bath causing a proportion of the lukewarm water to slop over the edge onto the tiled floor. "Coming Naruto! I'll be out in a minute!" She called back. In an instant his voice had died and she was frantically pulling on her clothes from the previous day.

'_Shit…I fell asleep for too long'_, she cursed in her head.

She dashed out of her apartment, combing her fingers through her hair in an attempt to rid any unwanted knots. Glancing at the clock on the way out, it read around 10.30am…_'Shit!'_

"Ne Sakura-chan, how comes you took so long to answer the door?" Naruto asked as they walked to the Hokage tower.

"I fell asleep…" she huffed out quietly hoping he hadn't heard her.

Yet she was shocked when she heard his reply: "You're over working yourself. You should ask for a break, I'm sure Ino can cover for you at the Hospital", worry lacing his tone of voice. She looked over at him, his concerned cerulean eyes softened her harsh expression and she could help but feel slightly relieved that he was her best friend.

"I can't…It's my duty" She sighed and let her head drop, rose bangs shielding her eyes. "But…Thanks" Lifting her head she smiled at him sincerely and he grinned back at her. By now they had reached the tower that the Hokage resided in. "I wonder what this is all about?..."

"Me too…" He replied as they entered the building.

* * *

Tsunade was pacing in her office when the two shinobi entered. Kakashi and Sai both stood in the corner of the room watching her anxious movements. The same emotion somewhat evident on their faces as well.

"Sorry we took so long Tsunade-sama" Sakura apologised for her delayed reaction to the calling.

"It doesn't matter now, seat yourself, all of you" she addressed the Shinobi in the room. She too sat behind her desk and briefly closed her eyes, taking a breath she began to voice what was on her mind.

"Itachi has been spotted outside of Konoha…" She paused and opened her eyes to see the reaction of her audience. Both Kakashi and Sai remained unsurprised, Naruto however looked completely shocked and Sakura held a quizzical look on her face.

"But why would he be near Konoha!? He will only get-" Sakura's questioning was cut off.

"We don't know why he would risk capture or death, but one thing we know for sure is that-" she paused "Sasuke is not far behind him". She stopped and looked out of the window into the horizon sighing.

Naruto growled under his breath, "Sasuke-teme…" Tsunade looked back at her shinobi and saw the anger that lingered in his eyes. She turned her gaze to Sakura, whose face held a blank and unresponsive stare. But she didn't expect her to show emotion, not after what had happened…

"_Sasuke-kun…I'm going to stop you with my own power!"_

"I want you all to pack supplies for this misson. You will leave in an hour. Kill Itachi and bring back the body. Also if-" Tsunade paused to think about the outcome of what she would say "-if Sasuke appears…Capture him!" Kakashi nodded silently to acknowledge what the Hokage had just said "Use by any means possible to obtain him…" She looked up at her elite shinobi, checking to see if they understood. With everyone giving a faint nod she dismissed them.

"Sakura, I want a word with you" Tsunade called to her former student.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama"

"I know what you are capable of, but I want you to protect the team with your life. Do not attack Itachi unless there is no other option or Kakashi states otherwise. Do you understand?"

"Hai sensei, but-"

"Sakura, a medic-ninja must protect the team! Therefore it is vital that you do not get hurt!"

"Hai…" Sakura averted her gazed to the floor, feeling disappointed that she wouldn't be able to fight Itachi herself.

"Also Sakura, do not damage his head; I may want to extract his memories to find the real cause of the Uchiha murders."

"Hai!"

"That is all Sakura. You are dismissed." With that said Sakura rushed out of the door to catch up with her team mates.

"Naruto Mate kudasai!" she called after him. Finally catching up to him, she began to regulate her breathing. He kept his gaze forward, towards the distance, his eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration. Sakura almost felt dreadful seeing him this way; this wasn't Naruto.

"Naruto? Who is Sasuke?..." She felt obliged when he turned to her, his features softening and the frustration dissipating.

'_She really doesn't remember'__. _He felt sympathy for Sakura. The closest friend he ever had would never remember who she had once befriended and loved, and he felt somewhat angry at the fact that she had done it to herself. Yet he couldn't help but feel that it was his own fault in some way, and that maybe it was for the best. For her own good.

"An old friend…" He replied to her question, his fists clenching at his side.

Seeing that this convocation was only going to anger Naruto further, Sakura changed the topic. "Neh Naruto, are you going to bring ramen with you on the mission?" She asked full well knowing what the answer would be.

Immediately his face lit up in a wide grin, "Hell yeah!" and Sakura couldn't help but laugh at his childish 'ritual'. He certainly was an extraordinary person.

* * *

It was now dead on 11.30, Sakura dashed to the gates of Konoha to meet the rest of her team, whom she would track and kill Itachi with. For once Kakashi wasn't late and his latest volume of 'Ichi Ichi Paradise' was missing from the picture. Infact he stood tall and focused, his vision looking into the woods beyond the gate.

"Now that everyone is here, we'll get started." He bit his thumb, drawing blood and performed a summoning jutsu, to which Pakkun appeared from. "So here's the plan: Pakkun will pick up Itachi's scent and once we locate him we are to stay hidden and pull a surprise ambush. As you all know Itachi is a master at genjutsu and it is almost impossible to release yourself without damage. Do not look into his eyes; otherwise you will be instantly trapped." Everyone nodded to say they understood. "When we are in range I want you Sai to check the surrounding area with your _Choju Giga _jutsu. When there is no danger and we have pin-pointed the exact location of Itachi, we will attack." Sai nodded in recognition. "Let's go!"

With the plan formulated they leaped into the Konoha woods to start the mission.

* * *

"We're pretty close now; his scent is all over this part of -" Pakkun barked

"Stop everyone!" Kakashi halted everyone on a large limb of an aged tree. He could sense Itachi's presence, yet his chakra seemed vaguely depleted. "I can sense him but he feels weak, unless-" Kakashi's eyes widened _'Has he already been attacked?!' _"Sai perform the jutsu!" He commanded.

Sai pulled a scroll from his belt and began painting inscriptions on it at an immaculate speed. Planting his hands together he performed the hand signs and with it, the words came to life. The small ink creatures scattered out of the paper and off the tree branch into the woods silently. Only to return a moment later bounding back into the scroll and shifting into words.

"No one is in the surrounding area and Itachi is 200 yards away, under a large dying tree, North West from here" He read from the scroll, "He has not noticed our presence..." Sai concluded.

"Well done Sai. Naruto do not attack until I give a signal, which will be my hand raising in the air" Kakashi demonstrated "I will hold him in a genjutsu and hopefully immobilise him so you can deliver the final blow" He looked at Naruto who returned a concentrated nod. "Sakura I want you to stay hidden 100 yards away, do not come out of hiding unless I call you. I may need you to heal if something goes wrong" She nodded as well to her instructions. They carried on whispering a plan until…

"Kakashi-sensei, what about Pakkun?" Naruto asked.

"Good luck team 7." and with that said, Pakkun disappeared in a flurry of smoke.

"Everyone ready?"

"Hai taicho!" they all replied.

"Then let's begin!" They shot off the limb of the tree to their designated positions, silently awaiting a command.

Sakura slowly watched as Naruto, Sai and her sensei advanced on the prey, hoping with all her might that the lives of her friends would not be taken.

'_Please stay safe'_ she begged in her head, although she knew she was there to help.

* * *

Kakashi could now see Itachi, he was lying against a dying oak tree in the middle of a woodland clearing. His eyes were closed and his breathing was short and rough, like he had just ran a great distance. Kakashi slowly removed his headband from his left eye revealing his sharingan. Concentrating as much chakra as he could, he performed the hand signs for the genjutsu that would surround the enemy. Quickly he thrusted his hand into the air to call out the other team members. But as soon as they moved in next to their Taicho they became motionless.

Kakashi's head shot up in horror and he looked at the spot that Itachi had been laying in a few seconds ago. Immediately the three were startled by a mass of squawking black crows flying over their heads. _'Shit…He's caught us…'_ He cursed in his head _'Sakura I hope you know what to do.' _And with that he snapped out of his thoughts and looked ahead to where the figured of Itachi slowly began to form within _his_ genjutsu.

About a mile away, dashing threw the trees of the fire county woods; a raven haired shinobi was pursuing his enemy. His brunette team member chasing closely behind him.

'_I'm coming to get you brother and you won't disappear like last time. I will kill you and avenge the clan__!' _

Sakura was getting worried. She heard nothing but the rustling of the trees with the wind – nothing. Peeking from her hiding place she could see her three comrades standing stock still and Itachi 20 feet away, his eyes closed and his hands locked in a hand sign. _'They're caught in his jutsu, I have to do something!' _she quickly thoughtof a strategy. Placing her hands in the correct signs, she recited _her_ jutsu: _'Sakura keshitobu no jutsu'. _Abruptly her body transformed onto a gathering of cherry blossom, swiftly disappearing to reappear behind Itachi a couple of feet away.

Concentrating her chakra until her hand glowed a bright green, she intended to reach his retina nerves through his spinal cord, hopeful rendering him blind. Rapidly she charged at Itachi from behind, but just before contact he caught her arm. It wasn't what she had hoped for, however the break in his concentration broke his genjutsu surrounding her comrades.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as he saw that she was in his vice grip. Not a second had gone by and Sakura had already scattered into a mass of Cherry blossom, disappearing out of sight and from Itachi's grasp. Everyone watching in awe as she vanished, even her own comrades were surprised.

Unexpectedly three senbon needles flew from thin air, embedding themselves into the base of Itachi's neck. His sight was entirely cut off, as he felt a crushing blow to his lower abdomen. Sakura had rematerialized and was now punching the living daylights out of him. _'This is for Naruto. This is for Sai. This is for Kakashi and this is for __**me**__!'_ She screamed in her head as she punched him again and again with her super human strength.

Blood was now dripping violently from his mouth and he gave a small cough, which sounded more like a laugh, before Sakura forced a glowing hand to sever the arteries to his heart. She let his lifeless body slump forward hitting the forest floor as she sighed.She gleefully rejoiced in her head_ 'Thank kami-sama it's over…yatta!' _

However her happiness was destroyed when she felt the presence of two extremely high quantities of chakra. She slowly turned round to see two new people who certainly weren't her companions.

* * *

The raven haired shinobi watched the pink haired kunoichi obliterate his brother – the brother he couldn't defeat only a matter of days ago. The same brother he had spent eight years trying to kill, to avenge his clan; had just been killed by another. Not just any other person, but a female, the female he left behind. The scene was all too aberrant for him and he could barely process what he had just seen with his own eyes. _'How could she have made it look so easy?'_ He watched as Itachi's body hunched to the floor, and from behind he could see her sigh. _'Simple…she's stronger than me…'_

All of a sudden he opened his eyes and saw her for the first time as she slowly turned round to meet his stare. Her slender curves and now large bust were held tight in a blood red dress that fell mid-thigh. Two long slits ran up the sides of the dress, giving her room to move - and him access to view her full creamy thighs, and shaped bottom, in her pair of black shinobi pants. The top part of her dress allowed a slight bit of cleavage to show, most likely giving any male enemy a nosebleed. Her back held her clan symbol – a prominent white, hollow circle.

He gazed into her blazing emerald orbs that held the same fire he had once tried to obtain. The fire of victory. But now as he stood there, he realised she had helped him like she said she would, those many years ago…

"_I'm different from you all…I can't be following the same path as you guys__. Up until now we've done everything as a group. But there is something else…I must do…" He faced away from her as tears welled in her eyes. "Deep inside my heart, I've already decided on revenge…For that reason only, do I live. __**I'll never be like you or Naruto**__."_

"_Do you really want to go back to being alone? You told me how painful it was to be alone! Right now I know your pain!" She cried back. "I may have friends and family…But…If you were to leave…To me…To me…I would be just as alone as you…" she cried as she broke down into sobs, the tears falling to the cold ground._

"_From here on out…We all begin new paths."_

"_I…I… love you with all my heart!! If you were to stay here with me…There would be no regrets…Because everyday we'd do something fun, we'd be happy…__**I swear!!**__ So…I would do anything for you! Please just stay with me…"_

"…"

"_I'll even help you with your revenge…I don't know what I could do…But I'll try my best to do __**something**__…"_

"I'm foolish…" He said quietly to himself. Yet this did not go unnoticed by the brunette who was standing stock still next to him.

The stunned face of his companion soon turned to a grimace…"She ruined it all for you! The bitch killed _your_ prey!" She screeched "I'll destroy her for you Sasuke-sama – I'll show her your revenge!" Karin leapt forward to attack the pink haired kunoichi, but was stopped when the cold jagged metal of a kunai was swiftly drawn across her throat and stabbed into her ribcage - where her heart existed. Time seemed to slow as her body too took the endless plummet towards the harsh woodland terrain. Blood now heavily gushing from her wounds, pooling and running towards deep cracks in the dry dirt. Her eyes stared off blankly to one side.

All four Konoha shinobi screamed in their minds to move. For what they had just seen had only taken place in a few split seconds, and the now attacking ninja had just vanished. Yet all Kakashi could do was curse, as the raven haired ninja appear directly behind Sakura.

Sasuke pulled Sakura into his chest, encircling his arms around her waist as he buried his face into her pink tresses. _'She smells so good…Better than how I remember' _He thought as he took in her scent.

All Sakura could do was stare forward, her mouth hanging open at what was happening. She was paralysed from moving, unknown to whether it was a jutsu or her own body not responding. Suddenly she felt the man slowly drag his lips across the skin of her neck; softly kissing the pale fresh – the feeling almost caused her legs to buckle beneath her and then she heard it - his voice. Deep and calming like the wind in the trees…

"Sakura…I'm sorry…" Was all she heard before she fell unconscious.

Sasuke felt her body go limp in his arms as he slid to the floor still holding her and sat there stroking her hair and caressing her skin. _'So beautiful…' _Being so fixated with the beauty in his grasp, Sasuke had not become aware of the overly protective figure approaching him.

"What have you _done_ to her you bastard!" Naruto yelled at his former best friend and rival. He held a kunai to Sasuke's throat, as his anger started boiling over; his eyes red like the kyuibi's.

"She just fainted, and-"

"Don't touch her!" He growled at him.

This was Kakashi's cue to enter the convocation. He appear alongside Naruto, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder, loosening the tension that the usually hyperactive ninja was emitting. "We're taking you back to Konoha, and if you resist we may have to-" He was cut off by Sasuke who looked up at his old sensei.

The deep onyx orbs searched from reassurance in the copy-ninjas face. The sight of the last surviving Uchiha appearing so guilty, wrenched at the tight fist around Kakashi's heart. It had been a long time and he had missed the kid. But now as he looked back at the matured features of that once child, he realised they really had all grown up. "It's ok…" Sasuke breathed out "I'm coming home".

"Well that was quick" Sai stated, cutting in as well, as he too appeared beside Naruto and Kakashi.

Sasuke looked back down at the kunoichi in his arms and sighed. He hoped she would forgive him.

* * *

Sakura woke to the lullaby of nature and blur of trees rushing past. She realised she was in the arms of the man that had appeared after she had killed Itachi. Her team mates had surrounded her and the rogue, obviously keeping a close eye, as they sped threw the woods towards the village. They were clearly oblivious to the fact she had awoken. Averting her gaze back to the man, she studied his features – taking this opportunity to steal a few glances. He had short raven hair that was still a little longer than Naruto's and deep obsidian eyes. An open white hakama tucked into some loose fitting pants, encased his body, tied into a bow with a large rope-like, violet obi. She could see his defined chest threw his hakama, causing the heat to rise to her cheeks. Looking back up at his face, their eyes connect and something in her chest jumped.

"Who…are you?" She asked faintly, before her vision went from blurry to black again.

"I'm Sasuke" he whispered back, whilst pulling her closer "Uchiha Sasuke".


	2. Affection

_**This was a quick chapter because I already had it half written...The next one might not be so quick...Feel free to review on any of my chapters :D**_

_**Well here it is, chapter 2 : Affection**_

_**Penny g**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

___

Affection

Upon entering the village, Kakashi directed Team 7 and the rogue ninja to place the Villages favourite pink haired kunoichi safely at home. The wind had died, and innocent children played freely on the bustling streets, outside the block of apartments. All unaware of the affair that had taken place that day. Once she had been placed in her bed, Team 7 began their short journey to the Hokage Tower.

"I see you have completed the mission" Tsunade spoke, as she sensed the presence of the returning shinobi entering her alcohol fragranced office. Clearly she had been drinking heavily again. The evidence lay strewn across the desk and on with windowsill.

Kakashi slumped the bodies he was carrying over his shoulders: one Itachi and the other being Karin, onto the floor in the corner of the maladroit room. Tsunades brows pressed together in a silent question as to why there was an extra body than asked for.

"And where is my student?"

"Hokage-sama, she fainted so we took her home. She -"

Kakashi was rudely interrupted by a fuming shinobi "She needs time off! Shes over worked and…and she defeated Itachi on her own! Give her credit for it…" Naruto's voice trailed off as he realised how impolite he had been towards someone he had classed as family.

"Naruto, I know…I know" She looked at him softly knowing he didn't mean for the outburst. Sakura was always protected by him like a little sister; well she was the closest individual he had to being a sibling.

Sasuke watched, cut off from the group, at the bonds they held between each other. Regret swirled in his mind as he though about what would have happened if he hadn't of left the village those many years ago. _'Would I have had ties like these?'_ He took the time to study the caring gaze the Hokage had fixed on Naruto, and he felt somewhat jealous that he really had gained acknowledgement, whereas he himself had not fulfilled any of his 'goals'.

Time stooped forward on the journey of life, and he became completely unaware of his surroundings. He had forgotten all about listening to the brief, only being drawn back to reality by the harsh voice of the number-one ninja of the village.

"Sasuke!"

"Hn" He replied not to sure what he had missed out on., the room now empty.

"It'll do you well not to disrespect someone who may potentially save your life!" Sasuke didn't know what to say at this point. He was stunned at the idea that she could possibly let him off for what he had done. But rather relieved. "You have betrayed this village and in turn betrayed my trust and-"

At this point Sasuke had thought of a rational idea – to suck up his pride. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for destroying your trust and everyone else's. I'm sorry for leaving the village and making the worst mistake of my life! I'm sorry!" He had almost yelled the last part at her. His chest heaving with each deep intake of oxygen he took to regulate the increasing pulse that ran through his veins. Not once in his life had he said sorry so many times at once, and it dawned on him that a great weight had lifted from his soul.

Surprisingly, the Hokage was not as irritated as he had though she would have been after his little escapade. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply…

"I know you are sorry. That is why I am giving you a chance to rebuild that trust. Not the elders, but me. There are so many things you need to put right and you deserve a second chance like everyone else. Though, if you mess up again I'll kick your sorry ass!" When she opened her judicious orbs, she saw his smile, his first ever genuine smile.

"You are free to go, but I will expect to see you sometime tomorrow morning in my office" And as abruptly as she had started the meeting, she began to shoo him out. Except she wasn't prepared to for what he would say next.

"Hokage-sama…Why doesn't Sakura know who I am?" His voice was a low whisper that she wished she had missed. However he deserved to know the reason why. She once again returned back to her desk chair, slouching down into its broad padding whilst motioning to a chair in front of her desk. Uneasily, he perched on the edge as if it was a trap.

"She doesn't know who you are because she doesn't remember you" Sasuke had gripped the arms of the chair rather forcefully - knuckles turning white.

"But why?!"

Tsunade raised her voice to match his tone "Because you broke her!" Instantly she regretted being so rash with her choice of words. His face was in a state of shock and he could hear his heart beat in his ears. "She couldn't take the pain of not being able to protect you…She made me seal away her memories…" Tsunade's eyes began to tear up and she desperately tried to blink away the offending emotion the threatened to fall. "I didn't want to but she insisted it was for the best…"

_Sakura was curled up in her sensei's embrace. Heavy tears rolled down flushed cheeks soaking into her teacher's silky robes. "I couldn't bring him back!" she sobbed "I'm n__ot strong enough to save him!" Her fists buried into the softly woven material and she continued to pour her heart out. All the while Tsunade stroked her dishevelled hair and cooed to her softly. _

"_It's ok Sakura…There's always next time" She reassured softly._

"_No…" She sobbed loudly once again before continuing "I – I want you to destroy__ all my memories…Everything of him must go" _

"_S-S-Sakura? Are you sure?"_

"_Tsunade-sama, my memories cloud my vision…I need to move on…The village should be my top priority…I need to move on" Her voice was unwavering and determined. "Please…do it for me"_

_The begging in her shimmering emerald orbs brought sorrow to the Hokage's heart and she willing complied, even though it tore her up inside._

Guilt etched Sasuke's face, had he really caused all of this? He didn't want to believe it but he knew it was true. Hastily he stood up "Thank you Hokage-sama" and he left through the door. He was going to fix what he had broken if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

The moon was a defiant round crystal in the dark night hemisphere. The searching beams filtered like fog lights through the large opened window of Sakura's room. Crickets hummed in the grass beyond her apartment, their melody drifting silently like pollen to a flower. Through the window an anonymous figure climbed in undetected. They kept to the shadows of the room, watching the sleeping figure like a predator in savannah grass – waiting for the moment to strike.

* * *

Sakura had been asleep for a good 5 hours now. Her motionless body rose and sank with every shallow breath she took, whilst her eyes flickered beneath her lids at the memories of the day. With a sudden jolt she woke, throwing her weight forward into an upright position. Her gasps echoed the room and perspiration rolled down the hot skin of her neck. Vision still blurry with sleep, she absentmindedly rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand.

It was normal to wake up a few times during the night. It seemed her body was in constant work mode, for no matter how hard she tried, she would always wake up gasping for air. Her throat stinging with thirst.

Remaining with her eyes closed, Sakura began to crawl to the edge of the bed. Just a little bit further and she would be able to heal the burning sensation that was residing in her throat. Midway – she stopped.

Her body froze when she felt the extra weight on the bed in front of her. Why hadn't she notice the other being's presence in her room?! A warm wind blew her damp bangs and she was frightened.

Clenching her eyes shut, Sakura refused to look, wishing that whatever was on her bed would go away. But to her great dismay, the weight began to move closer to her.

She was in a vulnerable position, her front arms supporting her upper weight and her head hanging low. Cautiously she opened her eyes a crack, only to stare down at her hands that were firmly planted on the soft mattress.

Sakura's vision swept to the hands that were placed a foot away from her own - her breathing hitched. '_SHIT!' _The hands made no move and for a minute she thought that just maybe it was her mind playing tricks. Yet she had a daunting fear that it was reality.

Sakura took a heavy breath, heart thumping against her ribcage, the gush of air brushing her loose tresses. She wanted to know whose hands they were, but her body failed to move. Fear held her still and all she could do was look. Eyes wearily followed the base of the hands and up the fore arms, where she cut her gaze to the clothes. In the moonlight, she could faintly make out a light shirt and the broad shoulders that were encased within. Finally dragging her gaze further, she lifted her eyes just enough to look at the face, and it haunted her.

* * *

It was very dark. The narrow hall held little light and a sense of deep sorrow lingered. It wasn't something he was new to, quite opposite. Having lived through a great deal of pain: the massacre of his family; he dwelled on why it was here.

With each step, he echoed off the walls, the aimlessly swishing of his dark pants reminding him that this place was empty. Although the tunnel seemed to go on forever, there was a dim glow in the distance – meaning an exit. An alternative path. Picking up his pace he began to speed forward, the glow becoming brighter and brighter until he finally crashed into it.

It wasn't a physical substance, more artificial that seemed to emanate, contained by the room itself. As if it would be lonely if the warm glow left. Almost possessive.

His gaze caught hold of the source. A small box about the size of a brick lay aimlessly in the centre of the room. And that's when he though… '_I'm not supposed to be here'_.

Sasuke was not supposed to be there.

But curiosity had got the best of him, and he found his legs moving with their own will, towards the glowing box. Sasuke's fingers tingled with rarity, a peculiar feeling on his behalf and he itched to feel the warm glow beneath his touch. His body complied and he lulled towards the alluring box.

Slowly and delicately his fingers brushed over the surface, taking in the intricate natural grooves in the wood, whilst tracing the opening seal with his tips. He wanted with all his might to open this container, like an excited child on their birthday. Yet something compelled him from ripping the boldly marked seal, which read: '_**Forget**__'_,from this forsaken box.

The word etched itself into his brain and crawled beneath his skin, until he couldn't take it anymore and swiftly, he tore away the barrier with an almost agonising cry. Lifting the lid less than an inch, Sasuke marvelled at the radiance that seeped from within. Less than a few seconds had passed and the lid was on the floor, his arms desperately shielding his eyes from the over whelming luminosity.

He took a step back from the sheer force of the light, the brightness scalding his skin. Yes, this was what he was looking for and this was his resolve. As quickly as he had appeared in the place, he was forced back out. Back to sitting on the bed, in front of the pink haired kunoichi.

* * *

She shook. Never had she felt so much pain in her life. It couldn't even compare to the time, when she had shatter four ribs during a training spar between the infamous Hyuga and herself. And all Sakura wanted to do was scream; scream in agonising anguish, for all of the once healed wounds were now forcefully opening. Every lesion she had fought against had split. Her heart ached…

Through all the suffering, she had managed to pull herself upright, hand roughly clasping at the part of her chest that her heart resided. Body slumping slightly whilst her head dropped, she allowed her eyes to be hidden behind her bangs. Each rasping breath she took matched the rhythm at which her hand contorted within the crumpled bed sheets.

Sasuke watched her. He watched her frame shake uncontrollably. He watched her hands, which dug into the linen, seeking for reassurance, and he watched the fat rolls of lament that slowly fell from her pretty face. Every tear stained and he regretted _everything_.

His eyes widened when her cracked whisper of a voice reached his ears:

"You… You _Bastard…_"

And he reached forward, pulling her lithe frame into his embrace, fingers lightly stroking her soft locks and voice hushing her now prominent sobs. And all Sakura could do was cling to his shirt and cry, cry all the pent up suffering she had held in for so long. All the while cursing his name, over and over again.

* * *

Sunrise – the first warming rays of golden radiance flittered through the opened window of a two-story high block of apartments. Low cast shadows sunk away and the dew coating Konoha's foliage, sparkled like rare jewels. Amidst all of the awakening beauty, one flower would not arise so peacefully.

Sakura awoke within a rather constricted position. Comfortable, nevertheless constricting.

Before she had even opened her eyes, she had the foreboding feeling that this day was going to be a bad one. Quite the opposite to routine: when she would wake to the positive sense that again today she could save another potential life, for the greater good of Konoha; or enjoy a laugh with Naruto whilst he devoured his fourth bowl at Ichiraku's. But today was different.

Her body was curled up tightly within an embrace, and as her soft eyes opened, reality hit her. The arms she was tucked within and the bare chest she had so willingly snuggled into, the previous night, were enough evidence to jog her memory and scare her mentally for months. What was once soothing warmth suddenly became unbearable heat and she wiggled and squirmed in the man's strong hold for some sort of freedom, which to her dismay was not granted.

With futile attempts she gave up and hoped that he wouldn't wake anytime soon, so that she could at least spare some time to think of a way out of this terrible, terrible mess.

Sakura's emerald eyes darted around the room for anything that could be of use. Yet no matter where she looked nothing was of value to her mind at this moment in time. So she instead focused her gaze on the only thing that she hadn't fully studied in the room. Unwillingly Sakura's eyes fell upon the sleeping man.

The first article that caught her attention was his defined chest. It was a little hard not to notice the dips and crevasses in the chiselled abdomen, having her body held flush against his abs (she could obviously feel them through the thin fabric of her night-wear) and with every breath he let out, it seemed to press against her with further torture.

Her gaze travelled to his strong arms which held her to him. Yes once upon a time she had wished to be held by these arms, but right now was too sudden and she really had had no consent in whether this was what she actually wanted. Tilting her head back slightly, she caught a glimpse of his face. He had really turned out to be something. Yes he had been cute when they were younger, but now he was handsome. His masculine face took her breath away; flawless skin without a blemish or scar. If it wasn't for the fact she had grown up with him in team seven, or his distinct body, he would look like an average everyday villager.

Eyes danced over his face before resting on his closed ones. It was the first time Sakura had seen them closed peacefully since that time…

"_Naruto!! Where is Sasuke-kun?!...What about Sasuke-kun? Huh?"_

"…_." The young hyper-active ninja could not speak._

_Grabbing old man Tazuna-san's hand, Sakura tugged the bridge builder towards the forming outline of her first loves body, within the mist. "I'll go with you…then you won't be breaking your sensei's orders"._

…

"_He's cold...This…Isn't and illusion…" she felt Sasuke's hacked skin._

"_Don't mind me…It's best to let it out and cry_..._" Tazuna uttered softly._

"_I always scored 100 on ninja academy exams…I memorised over 100 shinobi sayings…I always wrote the correct answers…on one days test this question appeared…"_

_The bridge maker waited in anticipation for the rest of her story._

""_Write down shinobi saying #25"…I wrote down the answer as usual… "No matter what situation…A shinobi must keep emotions on the inside"…You must make the mission your top priority…And you must possess a heart that never shows tears…""_

_The tears rolled down her petite cheeks as she quivered over the peaceful form of her team-mate. Heavy tears falling upon his impassive face._

Sakura snapped out of her brief flashback when she felt the shift of his hands behind her back. The said male, whilst still in slumber, unhooked his arm wrapped from around the petit kunoichi, and slowly began to trail his hand softly down her body.

Her breathing hitched in her throat as she felt his hand skim the curve of her slim waist and graze over the flesh of her backside (which she thanked god was still clothed). Subconsciously he softly pulled her body closer, whilst lifting her leg and draping it over his hip. If that wasn't enough to shock her, then the fact that he began to nuzzle his face into the crook of her neck, certainly was.

And then he let out a low moan and instinct took over.

Forcefully she pushed herself out of his grasp, only to fall backwards in a muddle of bed sheets and tangled legs, off the bed. The sheer racket of her round rump hitting the wooden floor instantly woke the sleeping male, but she was too fast for him, for she had already bounded clumsily out of the apartment door, all the while ignoring his voice which called out her name.

* * *

'_Why do I let him get away with it every time? He's always hurting me and I never stop him!'_

Sakura couldn't help but question herself. Her legs numb with exhaustion, continued to aimlessly carry her far away from her apartment. All the while the silent tears sustained to cascade her flushed cheeks and scatter into the warming atmosphere. She had bundled up her chakra in an attempt to mask her presence and god help her if it failed. Dead feet barely touched the roofs of the sleeping civilian's homes, whilst she stifled poignant cries.

'_Why? Why am I so naïve!?'_

During her mental berate she had not taken into account where her legs had carried her, and before she knew it she was on the other side of Konoha – not far from Naruto.

She slowed her pace down and rubbed the offending distress from her eyes. Taking a moment to recollect herself, she turned a thoughtful gaze upon his apartment.

'_Should I go?...'_

And although red lights were flashing, she ignored the warning her subconscious mind was screaming and decided…

'…_Y__es…' _

* * *

Although the sun was beginning to rise, the seemingly warm atmosphere of the fire country was still crisp. Searing chains of bitter wind lapped at exposed skin as Sakura made her way over to Naruto's apartment.

Subconsciously she huddled her arms closer to her body for warmth.

'_I wish I had grabbed my jacket when I left'_ she thought. And even if she was desperate to warm herself up, she was no way going to use her chakra. The risk of being discovered was of too great a measure.

Swiftly she jumped to the balcony of the shabby looking apartment and proceeded to softly knock on his door.

"Naruto…" she called out in a soft whisper "Naruto…are you awake?"

But when she wasn't answered she let out an aspirated sigh and leaned against the wall parallel to the door. Taking in the scenery was captivating. The sun was just poking over the horizon and the subtle jade of the forest leaves glowed with vibrant promise of a new season. The last of the nightly fire-flies could be seen hovering dreamily upon the breeze, and the fine sakura buds were awakening to the low hum of a cricket's melody.

Sakura watched the fire country wake as she slowly slid down the wall into a crouched position. It wasn't that she was cold anymore…she was lonely. She wanted someone to talk to, to understand her. But at the time she needed to talk there was always no one around. Burying her face into her arms, she tried to stop sobs that threatened to erupt.

Through all of her mourning, Sakura had failed to notice the door softly slid open and had almost jumped when a voice had interrupted her.

"Sakura-chan?..." A yawning man had asked softly "Why are you here so early?... Geez when you said you wanted to spar, I didn't think you would come this early!" A cheeky grin had plastered itself to his face and he looked down at the girl whose features were still sandwiched between her arms.

When their gaze finally met, his face became sombre. "Sakura? What's wrong?"

Sakura launched herself at him letting the tears fall freely as he pulled her inside his home. Carefully he lifted her face up and began to gently rub away the aberrant tear tracks from her porcelain skin with the pads of his thumbs. Through all the tears, her eyes held a deep shimmer, and for a moment he was lost in her emerald pools.

"Sssshhh, tell me what's wrong Sakura" Dropping the honorific, he pleaded with her, for the last time she had cried like this was 3 years ago.

Her sobs died and she was momentarily drawn into his warm embrace. Stroking her hair, he reassured her that she could tell him anything. During a brief silence between the two, Naruto pulled back slightly to look at her. Clad in silk grey pyjamas, he was concerned on why she was out in the early hours of a bleak spring morning, only in a loose fitting spaghetti strapped top and shorts.

"I'm sorry I woke you…" She whispered out "I…" Her voice trailed off and she was lost on how to explain the situation without bursting into tears again. Naruto, noticing her lapse of words, smiled sincerely and offered some reassurance.

"Do you want a drink? I have hot chocolate" He tenderly took her hand and led her to the couch whilst chatting pointlessly about how she was lucky to come by on a day when he had a clean apartment. After making the drink for her, he handed it over and patiently waited for her to speak the first words.

"He… He removed the seal…On my memories…" she said in a ghost of a whisper. A lone tear rolled down her cheek and disappeared within the cotton of the couch. "It hurts Naruto…Everything I put up a defence against…" Her words were like a broken puzzle and he listened intently. "And he…he…"

When she didn't continue her sentence he decided to ask himself.

"Who did what Sakura? What did they do?" She turned her head away, averting her gaze blankly to the hands in her lap. Again he asked the questions. "Who di-"

"Sasuke…" her hands clasped the material of her shorts as she continued "Last night…he removed the seal…and when I woke this morning…he was in my bed…" He felt the anger boil in his blood and he had the sudden urge to take out all his frustration on the arrogant teme, but he was knocked out of his revengeful thoughts when he felt the petit kunoichi in front of him begin to quiver.

She desperately tried to prevent another onslaught of sobs. Almost giving in and allowing herself the extra humiliation, she stopped short when she felt a reassuring hand rest on hers and kindly rub the skin over her knuckles.

"It's ok, I'm here for you Sakura-chan" She gave him a small smile and allowed herself to be pulled into another hug to which he whispered in her ear: "I'll protect you, I always will"

The affection subsided and the sentimental moment was broken, when for the second time this morning Naruto received a knock at his door, this time from a masculine voice which seemed to be the centre of all his recent hatred.


	3. Confrontation

**_Hey! _**

**_I don't seem to be too bad at getting these done! Thanks for the reviews so far especially tema-sama and pnkrockninja101, It's nice to see someone's enjoying the story. _**

**Here is chapter 3: Confrontation**

**Feel free to review!**

**Penny g**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

___

Confrontation

The hot-headed shinobi spent no time answering the door this time round. Pulling back from the embrace he held with the young pink haired kunoichi, he lightly squeezed her hand for reassurance and vaulted towards the door.

To say that the person on the other side of the door was surprised was an understatement. Sasuke was shocked. The fuming array of his ex best friend caused him stare open mouth in awe. Konoha's no.1 unpredictable ninja stood in the doorway, clad in loose fitting sweat pants, holding a look of impulsive rage upon his once soft features.

If Sasuke hadn't have set out already that day with enough problems, then he would now. Without thinking, he opened his mouth to speak the first objective on his mind, and oh boy, what a mistake…

"H- Hey Naruto…Have you seen Sakura anywhere?" The raven haired man panted out. Dashing around the village had exhausted him, especially when it involved a certain rose haired kunoichi. Although he had searched a vast portion of the hidden leaf village, he still could not trace her, and the only option left was to seek help. The only help he could precisely think of at this moment in time, despite the earlier dispute when they met, was Naruto. So here he was, asking, possibly the only friend he had left, if they had seen the young girl.

"I told you to stay away from her"

And when he didn't get a precise answer, he became unreasonable. Sasuke knew that if he displayed weakness, then all of Konoha could potentially walk over him, and hell no his pride would not take that! So he smugly replied:

"And what gives you the right to control people?"

Big mistake no. 2. Sasuke was forcefully pushed against the wall, face expression contorted into that of a grimace.

"Don't fuck with me bastard. Just because you're a fucking Uchiha, doesn't give you the right to claim something that isn't yours!" Naruto spat out.

Sasuke's chest was pinned to the wall, whist Naruto's fist balled into the front of his hakama, kunai held to his throat. Oh, had the tables turned. Never before, would he have ever dreamt of being threatened by the blonde haired man - let alone being pinned against a wall.

Sharingan instantly activated as blood red clouded Naruto's vision, yet he still remained in control.

"What is she to you?" He cockily asked. Sasuke was pushing his luck too far and he felt the kunai momentarily sink into the skin of his neck, before it unexpectedly disappeared. Feeling the hold on his clothes vanish, he took in a deep breath.

He turned to watch the receding form of the kyuubi container push past another body in the doorway and as he took notice, he realised it was her. The soft emerald eyes lingered over his form and caught his gaze, and within those deep pools he didn't see hatred, but pity. The intensity of the eye contact caused Sasuke to avert his gaze first, and he immediately felt guilty.

Turning back around to face the dawning horizon, he took one more brief glance over his shoulder before bounding off the balcony into the peaceful village. The fresh image of her pretty face burnt into his memory.

Silently he leaped from the rooftops; any disturbance he caused towards the village had fallen upon blind eyes. Bringing his hand up to graze over the small cut, he pulled back to find the faint trace of his own blood. _'Blood…My own blood, I haven't seen that in a long time' _he thought to himself.

* * *

The sun had now fully risen. Dark primeval shadows cast across the old genin training grounds, stretching and stroking against a large engraved stone which a lone man sat beside. The great memorial stone stood firm and righteous in the centre of a copse of trees.

It had been five years: five years since he had the left village; five years since he had seen his former sensei, and five years since he had paid respect for his fallen clan. So here he sat, legs crossed, reading every name of the deceased clan, in hopes of amending his culpable absence. Cold fingers reached out and traced the names of his parents. _'__Uchiha Fugaku… __Uchiha Mikoto…' _Tilting his head back and resting on his arms, he looked up at the sapphire sky_ 'Okaa-san I'm sorry…'_

"I thought I might find you here…" Kakashi stood at the entrance to the thicket, his one lazy eye focused on the raven haired Uchiha.

"Kakashi-sensei…" The tall journin advanced towards the onyx eyed shinobi, and sat beside him, he too resting his weight upon his arms.

"Kakashi - I'm not your sensei anymore – haven't been for the past 5 years…" Turning his head to face Sasuke, he smiled, eyes closing "We're comrades now" and Sasuke smiled back.

Sitting silently, they basked in the moment. The gentle breeze: blowing softly against Sasuke's bangs and stirring the lush green vegetation, whilst the clouds drifted across the pastel sky. Noiselessly, a single sakura petal was cast into the wind. It danced like mist over a lake, before gradually falling into the outstretched hand of the Uchiha.

The very sincerity of the solitary flower brought his consciousness into deep thought. He considered the pretty cherry blossom he had grown up with; now bloomed into a beautiful strong kunoichi. Her shoulder length hair tousled in the wind, chest heaving. Why hadn't he stayed, like she had asked?

"_If you were to stay here with me…There would be no regrets…__ Please just stay with me…"_

Could it have been that simple?

He was brought out of his reflection with the sound of his former sensei's voice.

"She still loves you…" Sasuke turned to look at the masked face of the older shinobi. "She never stopped, even after your encounter three years ago…"

"_Sasuke-kun…I'm going to stop you with my own power!"_

Kakashi continued to gaze ahead, focusing on a distant tree or the memorial stone itself. The words he had spoken, only induced Sasuke to listen more intently to his wise output.

Trees crackled during the brief silence, begging for the silver haired man to continue.

"…That's how _it_ happened."

Sasuke's eyes cast away from the genin as the recently familiar feeling wash over his body. He knew what _it _was, and when Kakashi didn't elaborate any further, he decided to change the subject. The uncomfortable sensation lapping over his skin, like the sea upon a deserted beach.

"Everyone's changed so much…" He pondered out loud.

"It was inevitable; you _have_ been away for a long time" Kakashi replied sincerely. Sasuke tilted his head to nod in recognition of Kakashi's answer, "I trust you won't be going anytime soon"

"No…" Looking back up to the sky, thinking of what to say, "I think I will stay for good…and put right the problems I have caused" He sighed "I want them to trust me again"

Kakashi scruffily ruffled Sasuke's hair as he began to get up, "And they will, give them time" He helped Sasuke to his feet and turned to return from the direction he had entered though the thicket. "They will open back up to you…" Kakashi stated as he looked back at his companion. Sasuke answer was a short grunt:

"Hn"

"…Because you are one of their precious people…" And as swiftly as he had arrived he had gone again, like the fleeting wind that blew through Konoha's forest.

'_Their friendship seems like ours as everyday passes, Obito…I'm glad he has finally opened his eyes…'_

* * *

Now that he was left alone, Sasuke decided to attend the dreaded meeting with the Hokage. Hastily he left the small copse, memorial stone and the hero's of Konoha; jumping rapidly, he leapt into the forest towards his destination.

The once silent village was now gradually coming to life. Road side vendors began to assemble their makeshift stores, whilst they merrily chatted amongst one another in the morning sunshine. He could see young children on their way to the Academy, and a small smile graced his handsome face as he remembered his genin days. The aerial view from jumping upon the roof tops, gave him the opportunity to see some of the newly reformed 'Rookie 9'.

An indigo clothed Ino was readily opening her family flower shop. Her hair too, was short like Sakura's. Sasuke watched as she brought out baskets of flowers to the front of the shop, carefully aligning them in an array of spectacular colours. After adding the finishing touches, she pulled up straight and sighed whipping the perspiration from her forehead. Today would be warm.

Slightly off in the distance a seemingly tall Inuzuka Kiba walked along side a large beast – Akamaru presumably. Boy had that dog grown; he was far larger than Kiba or any other human for that matter. Akamaru sniffed the air before letting out a low growl, to which his owner responded to. Kiba's watch turned to the sky where eyes met momentarily and astonishment bloomed. However Sasuke didn't have time to explain his appearance, and continued speedily moving on over the village towards the tower.

The Hokage tower was possibly the only part of the village that was still oddly quiet. Sasuke easily entered without being stopped by ANBU guards, security had certainly increased since he was last here (not counting the previous night). The hooded masked figures watched him enter with curiosity, they had been informed of his arrival, but the gaps in the details still hadn't been filled.

Confidently Sasuke knocked on the door of the Hokage's office. There was the hurried sound of glass bottles falling over and the uncanny swish of paper before she answered: "Come in!" in a gruff voice. He pulled back one of the large oak doors and slipped through the gap, letting the door swing gradually back to its closed position.

The Hokage's sat at her desk, hair oddly in a disarray. She had obviously almost been caught taking a 'small' nap. Sasuke's amused expression was wiped off his face when she sharply snapped at him.

"With the circumstance your here for, I wouldn't be leering if I were you" Tsunade's outer interior was cold and stoic, but on the inside she was freely smirking at his face, which had turned to that of a sour appearance. He gingerly stood near the centre of the room, making no move to come closer and Tsunade was slowly loosing patience.

"Sit Uchiha" She barked and he reluctantly complied, striding with large steps towards the chair situated in front of her.

Although she had been too leeway with the young man the previous day, she still had to punish him in some sort of form or other; to create the illusion that she wasn't as soft as she seemed.

"I presume you know why you are here"

He replied: "Hn"

"Your punishment for leaving the Village, evading previous capture and siding with the enemy would be a death sentence." Scare the shinobi and they become malleable was her tactic. And although his face did not display emotion, she knew for sure that it was a deep fear. "However, you have successfully eliminated a harmful Konoha threat and have willing complied to return to this village, so…" Her voice continued to converse about the matter at hand whilst his mind wandered to the punishment waiting.

Could he be stripped of his Uchiha pride? His compound taken into the greedy scheming hands of the village elders? Or even worse – exiled. Sasuke was so caught up in brooding about his reprimand, that he almost missed the vital information itself.

"…and they won't be too pleased. But I am going to place you under close observation of your old team. Any missions they will attend, so must you; however you cannot hold any position of responsibility unless in the presence of another team member. You will start tomorrow and join in with training. This punishment will remain until I see fit to lift." She sighed and closed her eyes momentarily. "Any questions?"

Sasuke had left the office after giving a brief bow for respect and headed to one of the old training grounds. A little bit of training would do no harm and besides he could release all the pent up frustration from the last few days.

* * *

Sakura stood daintily behind a large oak tree. Every now and then she would peek round for short periods of time to watch the young raven haired man train. She felt stupid, stupid for acting like this. Once upon a time she had criticized the shy Hyuga for her lack in confidence and tendency to watch Naruto from a far, but here she was in exactly the same boat.

Curious eyes darted over to the dark form of the Uchiha. He was aimlessly slinging shurikan and kunai loosely at a target he had obviously carved into a large elm tree. The way his chest rose with every deep breath he took allowed a warm sensation to wash over her and she felt slightly giddy.

His chest was bare, and with each jerk of his body she could see the muscles of his abdomen flex. With the small beams of light filtering through the open patches in the forest canopy, he looked godly.

'_**Go get him forehead girl**__**!'**_ Her inner chimed, and she literally had to hold herself back from banging her head against the oak tree. Of all the articles that had returned with her memory, this was by far the most strenuous, distracting and irritating of them all.

'_Piss off I don't need your input'_

'_**Mouuu you**__**'re such a kill joy! Besides just look at him, you cannot deny that he's d-e-vine!' **_Inner Sakura licked her lips at the thought of the emotionless Uchiha pinned beneath her naked.

'_I am not a kill joy, I am just more self-controlled!'_

'_**More frigid…'**_Inner stated

'_Ah just get out of my head!__'_

'_**Suit yourself' **_and her inner was gone. Luckily the mental convocation had ended and she had still managed to keep her chakra hidden. What would have Sasuke thought if he had seen her?

Sakura turned her gaze upon the young man. Figuring it was time to probably show herself and confront the inevitable, she stepped out from behind the great oak and stood at the edge of the clearing.

* * *

Sasuke had just finished throwing his entire collection of weapons at the now battered tree trunk. As he hotly made his way to his woodland carnage, he caught a glimpse of vibrant pink from the corner of his eyes. Not sure if the light was playing tricks on him, he contemplated on whether he should investigate this distraction of his focus.

Swiftly he turned round to connect eyes with the girl he couldn't stop thinking about.

Her eyes were soft as her watch skimmed over his full body, before finally meeting his again. A soundless breeze blew the tassels of their hair and they stood fixated with each other for what seemed like an eternity, until Sasuke slowly began to progress towards the petit girl.

With each step he took, her heart thumped harder against her ribcage and the melodious sound of the forest whittled away to nothing. It was just her and Sasuke…. When he had finally reached his destination he stood strikingly in front of her.

Sakura noticed that he had gotten substantially taller, a whole half a foot to be precise, which didn't seem particularly abnormal due to Naruto being roughly about that same. But it was the first time she had ever had to look up at him, her head tilting back slightly. His eye's seems darker, more intense, than when she had known him when they were younger and his hair still stuck out and hung off his face in the same old fashion.

Sasuke looked down upon Sakura - she was breathtaking. Her short pink locks framed her neat oval face perfectly, some falling faultlessly inline with the smooth curve of her jaw and neck, giving the slender porcelain appearance of her skin. And her eyes, he would never tell her, but he could get lost in them. The deep emerald reminded him of the tranquil setting of his home land and he felt safe within its gaze.

It was hard, he didn't want break the surreal moment in case it was all a figment of his imagination. But when she spoke first it reassured him this was all real.

"I'm uh, sorry for earlier" She said sheepishly, looking to the side in embarrassment _'What is wrong with me! I never get embarrassed, so why can't I suddenly look at him!?'_ she thought.

For a fleeting moment he closed his eyes to solely focus on her angelic voice. Then feeling the need to apologise as well, he gave his first words.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too…For everything" Carefully his eyes drew back to hers.

'_Did__- Did Sasuke just…apologise?'_ Sakura was stumped for words. He had apologised! The emotionless shinobi had apologised! She wanted to scream in madness, madness at the world, because something was certainly not right. Closing her eyes briefly to block out the obvious insanity, she melted when she felt soft lips upon hers.

The kiss was warm and tender, and she felt her skin flush at the contact. When Sakura realised what was actually happening, she thought it all a bit too strange for a seemingly emotionless bastard to do such a rash thing. She began to voice her objection to this stupid 'game' he was trying to play, but to her dismay this gave him the access he needed, and he swiftly slipped his tongue between her parted lips.

She tasted like exotic fruit. Her mouth was hot, and Sasuke savoured the flavours he experienced as his tongue glided around the cave of her orifice. But when he noticed that she hadn't yet responded, he softly rubbed his tongue over the flat of hers, coaxing her to join him in the kiss. Gladly she replied: allowing her tongue to dance with his as he guided a large hand down the edge of her body to rest upon her hip.

Moaning quietly, she felt the kiss deepen, freely allowing him to completely take over her senses, heartbeats entwining. Sakura faintly noticed herself walking backwards against the old oak tree she had earlier hid behind, and when she felt Sasuke hitch her right leg up around his hip, she didn't care. This moment was their special moment - Heck this could be their only moment! She silently snaked her arms around his neck and gently into the spiky locks of his raven hair, massaging the scalp with her delicate fingertips, and complied with his unspoken question as he slowly began to grind against her clothed core, his growth prominent.

As their need for air became more apparent, the kiss became more heated and Sakura could swear she felt enough friction to create a small fire. Eyes still closed, Sasuke pulled back, the loud popping sound of their lips parting echoed around the forest. Through half lidded eyes, Sakura watched him pant, arms on either side of her head as he rested firmly against her. Onyx eyes opened to gaze lustfully upon its fine catch and Sakura had to hold herself back from returning to the passionate lip lock they had held only a few moments ago.

His words caught her off guard, and she quickly blinked away any want still left in her sight.

"Not bad for a first time, eh?" a grin spreading across his face. Tilting his head down, he looked seductively through his bangs into her eyes, trying to stir some subsided emotion.

"What about you? Allowed anyone else to _taste_ you?"

He knew she hadn't, the innocence reeked upon her skin. However he watched in amusement and she profoundly blushed and looked to the side avoiding his all-seeing watch, before squeaking out a quiet "No!"

Sasuke had suddenly accumulated an enjoyment in teasing her, but he had still to clarify a few things. Slowly he brought her face back in his direction, and taking a brief look at her swollen lips, he swooped in for a chaste kiss. Pulling back slightly, he rested his forehead against hers and began to speak.

"Why does Naruto despise me so much?" he spoke softly.

"You were his best friend, you left, what was he suppose to do?"

"But when I last saw you, back in the Sound, he didn't" The man counter spoke.

"Yes, that was before we lost hope…" Sasuke looked away at that point, had people really lost faith in him? Sakura's sharp and irritated voice pulled him back towards the convocation. "Look Sasuke," she snapped "You were gone for five years! _Five_ years! What do you expect! For us all to sit around sipping tea, saying _"Oh don't worry, Sasuke will come back soon, he's only out __**killing**__ his brother"_" Her words cut through him. "No! We carried on with our lives, we got stronger and we changed…" Her voice trailed off at the last part, and she felt bad for yelling at him and bringing up his brother. His eyes were hidden by his bangs, and she thought that maybe she had gone a bit too far with the truth.

"I _will_ sort it out…With all of you…" His deep voice replied

"Sasuke" she called softly "I know deep down he doesn't hate you and he never will…things are just…complicated all of a sudden…So just talk to him, kay?"

His reply came back as a grunt. "Sakura, can I ask you something?" he requested boldly.

"Hmm" She hummed a yes; eyes closed listening to sound of the forest and his voice.

"What is Naruto to you?"

Her emerald orbs snapped open,_ 'What is Naruto to me?_' was it just her or did the Uchiha seem more protective all of a sudden? After all, her body was still held against the tree and he didn't look like he was moving any time soon. _'Naruto…to me…' _she pondered_ 'Hang on a minute! Why do I have to tell him anything!?'_

'_**Don't tell him…make him force it out of us!'**_ her inner shouted, punching the air as she reappeared again.

'_Ugh! Not you again, I though I told you to-'_

'_**Yes I know I know…But you need my help! If we work together we can get his sexy ass against this tree and take control! I know what I would do if I**__** could have my way: first I'd start off removing every article of clothing, licking his skin as I go and then when I reach his-'**_

'_Stop already! You disgust me! I find it hard to believe that you are me…or something like that…'_Sakura was now visibly glaring, although at nothing in particular. The sudden change in aura around her had caught Sasuke's attention, and he distinctly felt the temperature drop.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked haughtily. And Sasuke was lost for reason.

'_What do I say?? I can't just blurt out that I'm suddenly attracted to her! Or state that she belongs to me and no other man! Although, she does now…'_ "To catch up on people" he bleakly replied. The answer wasn't bad for a quick last second lie; however she didn't seem impressed, for she wiggled out of his grasp and began to exit the forest spot.

"If you want people to trust you…Then you will have to tell the truth." She called back over to him before leaping off in the direction of the hospital.

'_Shit she knows'_


	4. Opposition

_**Next chapter will definately not get written so quickly...But enjoy this one :3**_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_**

_

* * *

___

Opposition

It had been two days since Sasuke had returned to the village of the Hidden leaf. Already he had been given the guilt trip quite a few times, some people looked upon him with opinions of disgrace and some with awe; and even once he was bound with chakra strings after the mishap of false information leaking out.

_Sasuke was walking pointlessly down the bustling street of Konoha's shopping district, every now and then stopping to take a tedious look at the items that street vendors were madly trying to sell. One item in particular caught his eye: a small silver pocket watch, glinting in the afternoon light. Picking it up carefully, he observed that it was old and slightly worn, oddly familiar. Turning it over in his palm his body became __rigid when his eyes lay upon a small carved emblem in the smooth metal - an Uchiha fan._

_He was about to ask the vendor where the hell he had gotten an Uchiha possession – not taking very kindly to thieves – when he was interrupted. A deep voice spoke from behind him and he slowly turned round to come face to face with a tall silver orbed man._

"_I wouldn't have thought someone as smart as you would have risked coming here" Who was this person and what was he talking about? Sasuke had no clue. He racked his brain for any idea who this man could be… 'Silver eyes, silver eyes…who has silver eyes?' then he realised 'A Hyuga! Hyuga Neji!'_

"_Hyu-" Sasuke was about to confirm this mans name__ when a soaring fist connected with his lower abdomen. Barely dodging a second punch, Sasuke jumped back a few meters coughing up bitter copper blood. His hand wiped the thick ooze from the corner of his mouth as he glared daggers at the Hyuga._

_The commotion the two ninjas were causing had gathered much of the streets attention and innocent people had soon congregated in a circle around the both of them._

"_What was that for!?" The Uchiha had growled out._

_Impassively the Hyuga heir replied: "You know what that was for" and before Sasuke could activate his bloodline limit, he felt thick chakra-embedded ropes tighten about his body and force him to the dirty floor. Lifting his head to look at the man who hadn't moved an inch, he silently cursed at his luck._

_After that, Sasuke had been dragged rather forcefully to the Hokage tower, only for Neji to be told that Sasuke was now a citizen of Konoha. Although the Hyuga was the obvious one in the wrong, he refused to apologise towards the humiliated Uchiha, stating it wasn't his fault he had been misinformed. Being an ANBU he generally jumped to conclusions when he saw the ex S-ranked missing Nin._

What a mess that had been and it had greatly affected his pride, what with all those nosey villagers watching him - Uchiha Sasuke, got ass-whipped by a measly branch family member!

Apart from some catastrophes to do with his sudden appearance, Sasuke had managed to catch up with a few people, one being an ex fan girl: Yamanaka Ino.

_Yamanaka Ino: eighteen years of age; five foot six inches; blonde hair, blue eyes. Sasuke eyed the girl suspiciously. Confronted by__ an overly high pitched scream whilst walking down the street, Sasuke had been unfortunate to stop._

"_**OH MY GOODNESS!**__ Is that really you!!" Sasuke looked around wearily to see if she had been indicating to anyone else, but when he noticed that the street had become oddly empty, he accepted fate. "I can't believe it! Sasuke Uchiha, back in town!" Ino casually trotted over to the stoic male, as if it was the most natural thing in the world._

_Sasuke let out an abbreviated sigh and watched the bubbly blonde eye his body up and down – he had been getting that a lot lately too._

"_Well I never! I hope I've managed to see you before forehead girl! Ha that would be another point to me! She's so loosing this battle!" Ino seemed to ramble on about something Sasuke quite frankly didn't want to be a part of, so to end her irritating drabble he decided to down heart her._

"_I've already seen Sakura and Naruto" he spoke plainly and Ino's smile fell. Quickly, she searched her mind for another convocation-starter and decided to go on asking him when he had arrived back and other questions she could leak into the channel of gossip._

_Soon after that Sasuke had aimlessly walked with the giggling girl back to her small flower shop, all the while answering her unnecessary questions like: 'what was the weather like out of Konoha?' Or 'who tailored your clothes for you?' It was really a meaningless convocation._

_However, it became slightly more interesting when a strangely slim Choji had entered the family owned shop, Ino had dropped everything she was doing and saying to give the quiet man a small peck on his cheek. Everyone really __**had**__ changed…Ino was dating Choji for goodness sake! The boy she had continuously complained about for eating too much and being too lazy when they were younger! Soon after that Sasuke had left the shop to pursue his previous destination, before he had been so brutally attacked by a talkative girl._

Ok, so he'd only really spoken to two of the rookie nine, not including Naruto or Sakura. Sakura – he had encountered her a few times too now, most of them he had been the one in 'control'- abruptly pulling her into shadowed alleys for quick make-out sessions. There was this one time where she had resisted, but to Sasuke that didn't count, because she had inevitably discontinued her fussing in the end.

"_What are you doing!?" A seemingly ticked-off Sakura had __angrily whispered. However she was quickly silenced when Sasuke feverishly brought his lips upon hers. But instead of running her fingers through his hair like she normally did, she placed firm hands on his shoulders and pushed him away. "I'm going to be late! Tsunade will __**kill**__ me if I'm not on time for my shift"_

"_She won't care" he replied huskily into her ear, lips ghostly brushing against the membrane. _

"_**Yes**__ – __**she**__ – __**will!**__" Sakura hissed back, once again trying to push him away._

"_Then tell her you were busy with me" He stated, lust dripping in his voice. Slowly he began trailing feathery kisses along her jaw until till he reached her soft appendages. Sakura gave no objection this time round and submitted to his ministrations._

Although every moment with her was as intimate as that, they never spoke of previous meetings and to Sasuke every encounter was like their first. Hopefully the forbidden fruit wouldn't turn sour anytime soon.

Sasuke finished off dressing himself, today would be his first day of training with his old team. The long awaited teaching had be postponed when Kakashi had left abruptly on a last minute mission, this short lapse of time only allowed Sasuke to become acquainted with the village again. But now that the infamous genin had returned, Sasuke couldn't wait to prove himself; after all he didn't leave for five years for nothing.

* * *

When Sasuke arrived at the aged bridge, he became aware of the fact he was the last to turn up. All subtle chatter between the shinobi came to an end, as they watch with anticipation as Sasuke make his way over to them.

He hadn't seen Naruto in two days, and there he stood, clad in a dark jumpsuit and a protective aura about him. Sakura watched with anxiousness as the men's eyes connected, the tension was as thick as mist in the air.

Beyond Naruto, Sasuke could see a worried Sakura. Again she wore the ever-so-revealing attire and Sasuke had to stifle back a groan from the onslaught of mental images his mind was so kindly displaying for him. To the right of Sakura stood a pale man, his features an uncanny resemblance to Sasuke's own, and he felt a sudden jolt of rage at the thought that he had been so easily replaced.

Kakashi turned around when he felt a searing gaze upon the back of his head. Bringing down his perverse novel from his line of sight, he smiled when he saw the Uchiha.

"Ah Sasuke…You've arrived" he spoke "Right everyone, shall we begin then?" And he immediately set about to arranging sparing partners.

"I want to fight the teme" Naruto spoke openly and everyone became silent.

"Uh Kakashi…I don't think-" Sakura's apprehensive voice was cut off when she was rudely interrupted.

"No, its fine. I want to fight him _too_" Sasuke's eyes sparkled with a hint of mischief and he averted his gaze to Sakura to let her know he would be fine.

"Right then, begin when you are ready" and the rest of the team made their way to the sidelines – to watch.

Sasuke continued to lock eyes with the blonde ninja. They stood 10 meters apart, the wind picking up stray leaves and scattering them across the battle field lazily. Naruto's gaze was firm and unwavering, and Sasuke knew he meant business. Hesitantly, he waited for the hyper-active ninja to make the first move, but when he showed no signs of shifting, Sasuke was bemused. Of all the times the idiot ninja had irresponsibly lashed out without a though, Sasuke would have bet on anything that this would have been one of those moments. However as he stood waiting, he began to get the irritating feeling that they would be like this all day – doing nothing.

A bored cough echoed across the gap between the two shinobi, and Sasuke carefully gave a quick sideways glance at Kakashi. Everyone was waiting tirelessly - how long _had_ they stood there for? Sasuke though long enough and decided to make the first move, placing his hands together he muttered quietly "_Tora_, _Kokuangyo no jutsu_".

Immediately the atmosphere twisted to darkness and Naruto felt three sharp pierces to the flesh of his thigh. Getting into his stance position, he continued to glare at Sasuke, who in his view hadn't moved.

'_What is he playing at?' _the boy thought.

The rest of team Kakashi watched from a distance as Sasuke threw three shuriken at the impassive Naruto, who didn't dodge. Unfortunately for them, they had not seen Sasuke perform the sly genjitsu, and now looked on at him as he threw another set of sharp shinobi blades.

He was going easy, easy on his old friend. Although Naruto had obviously matured, he still was ditsy at times, and Sasuke used this to his advantage. Filling his outstretched hand with crackling chakra, Sasuke swiftly advanced towards his opponent, but was abruptly caught off guard when a hand firmly gripped his wrist.

"Playing dirty? Probably _learnt_ it from the Snake-sannin" Naruto bite out, and he further tightened his hold on the raven haired man's arm. "I'm not stupid! I can see through it – just like you can!" Sasuke immediately jumped back from the blonds grasp, as he dodged a kunai which had accumulated from one of Naruto's suddenly appearing clones.

'_How!?__' _was all Sasuke could think as he dodged multiple attacks from nearly a dozen clones, each one he pierced exploded into a mass of grey smoke, clouding the battle field. Activating his _Sharingan_ he scanned the haziness for his supposed enemy and as the smog cleared a fuming Naruto busted out, _Fuuton: Rasen shuriken_ fully formulated.

Swearing under his breath, Sasuke successfully dodged the mass of swirling chakra. _'What technique is that? It looks powerful; I better not get hit by it.' _Turning around, he again summoned the screeching chakra into his palm and began charging towards the enraged shinobi.

Naruto had had enough._ 'Time to end this!' _he angrily thought, and he too swiftly turned around and began charging, his limb glowing with the concentration of his _Rasengan._

Looking on in horror, Sakura felt the bloodlust. The image of her two best friends fighting flashed across her vision, and she predicted the impending doom.

"_U!-zu!-ma!-ki!"__ Sasuke was violently kicked into the air by more than a dozen Naruto clones, he watched in frustration at all the infuriating copies as Naruto roared "Naruto-Rendan!" Bringing his heel down upon the Uchiha._

_With just the right timing, Sasuke blocked the attack and proceeded upon his own 'Tora-no-in' – the tiger seal. Inhaling a deeply, he let loose all the matter in one big breath…_

"_**KATON!! GOUKAKYU NO JITSU!!**__" and the whole of the hospital rooftop was ablaze._

_Although the fire had destroyed all the clones, Sasuke noticed two more Naruto's and a peculiar technique. 'Wha…What the…What is that jutsu!?'_

"_Dammit!!" Gathering his chakra into his hand he roughly shouted "__**CHIDORI!!**__" The sound of a thousand birds was heard, and by none other than the pink hair kunoichi. Eyes widened as she watched the two young shinobi charge towards one another, hands alight with their unique chakra._

"_Stop…You two stop…__**STOOOP!**__" she screamed._

The event was so similar it was uncanny. The throatily roars of the two ninja as they attacked passed by in slow motion, and she felt herself scream and run towards the clash.

"**STOOOP!!**"

Unfortunately her intervention was too late to stop damage and both men flew backwards with such force that their bodies had skidded a good twenty meters after touch down. Luckily for Naruto, the _chidori_ had only insignificantly clipped his shoulder, and he began to pick himself back up to continue with another round of beatings. The Uchiha on the other hand, was still lying on the floor, his back facing the ninja.

'_Oh Kami-sama! Sasuke!'_ Sakura quickly rushed over to his fallen body and knelt down beside him. Sasuke clutched his arm in pain, blood oozed like sewage from a gaping wound as Sakura assessed the damage. She quickly set to healing the injury with her own warm chakra and the intensity of the flowing liquid weakened. He had a broken arm, but that could be easily healed, it was the internal damage that would be difficult to calculate.

"Sakura, get out of the way" She could faintly hear over her shoulder. Gently she lifted Sasuke's upper torso into her lap for better breathing access, his sharp wheezing troubling her - had his lungs been punctured? - And set about the task of healing the large purple bruising that began to appear across his body.

"Sasuke you idiot…" she whispered softly, brushing his bangs and subtly rubbing the crusted blood off his face. He replied with a weak smile and lifted his good arm to cup her face. She felt tears threaten to fall.

"Sakura, I said get out of the way" Naruto spoke a little louder this time.

Sliding carefully out from under the raven haired man, she tenderly cushioned his head with the fabric of his torn shirt, and smoothly stood up. Face hidden, she walked slowly towards the blonde ninja, the soft clicking of her heels on the ground stirring the silence. When they finally stood a few feet apart, she drew herself back – and slapped him hard across the face, its echo resounding across the forest

"How _dare_ you talk to me like _that_!?" Malice laced her voice as she proceeded to pick up the quaking shinobi and hold him at arms length, a foot above the ground. "I _told_ you to stop and you didn't! So _why_ should I move for _you_!?"

"S-Sakura-chan I'm sorry!" the boy whimpered out of fright and she numbly dropped him to a heap on the floor.

"You continued after I said stop…You didn't have to hit him…I know you could have stopped yourself…" She began to shake too, nameless to whether it was anger or grief. Suddenly her legs gave way, and she allowed herself to collapse to the ground, knees cutting at the impact. "You said you'd do anything for me, right?" he didn't reply "Then _**stop**_ fighting!" she cried out, and as soon as the anger had appeared it had left again.

"S-Saku-"

"He said he was sorry Naruto! He said he was sorry…He said-" Her words were cut short as she was scooped into a hug and she felt a warm hand caringly rub her back.

"I'm sorry too Sakura, I'm sorry too" he replied, continuing to comfort her.

The day had ended pretty quickly after that, with Sasuke being rushed to hospital and Kakashi having to explain the situation to a fuming Tsunade, time seemed to fly by. It turned out that Sasuke _had_ punctured his lung, and damaged a few other vital organs; mainly broken bones though. But Sakura had stayed with him the whole time, even if it wasn't for the fact she had to surgically align his ribs again, she would have been there all the same. That, he was glad for.

The sun was low in the sky, signalling the day had officially ended. Thick fibres of light seeped through the hospital window and onto the bed the young Uchiha lay in. Propped up against a pillow, he absentmindedly played with the strands of pink hair spread about his lap. Sakura had fallen asleep about an hour ago; still sitting in the chair by his bed; she had leaned across to rest her head on his lap. He had settled with watching her: chest rising and falling with each breath, and every now and then a small smile would grace her lips.

When she finally awoke, the sun was setting, warm light bathed her skin and she gently lifted herself off his lap. Cupping his face with her hands, she leaned in and pressed her lips to his in a tender kiss. The skin on skin contact had him reeled up, but before he could deepen the kiss, she had pulled back.

"I have to go for a bit...You know, talk to Tsunade about how you're doing"

Replying, he pulled her back and kissed her again, tongue slipping briefly between parted lips before giving her a gentle push towards the door. She promised she would come back later.

Exiting the hospital room, Sakura turned to see Naruto waiting in a chair, his face buried in his hands.

"He's awake, you can go in to see him you know" Sakura smiled as the man swiftly looked at her, neck clicking.

"Uh, Thanks Sakura-chan" he replied, but she had already hurriedly disappeared down the corridor to find the Hokage.

Quietly opening the door and entering the private hospital room, Naruto was surprised to see Sasuke staring intently out of the window. Slipping into the chair Sakura had previously sat in, he waited for the man to look at him.

"H-Hey...Listen…I'm sorry about earlier" He scratched the back of his head and let out a nervous laugh. Sasuke looked back at him sceptically, an eyebrow raised, but nodded in understanding, before turning his gaze back to out of the window. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

'_Is that it__?! He looked like he was on the brink of death a few hours ago!…Bastard' _A vein popped on Naruto's forehead and he looked about ready to thump the guy again.

"I want you to know that I'm sorry for leaving…" Naruto's anger dissipated "But not for fighting you", and returned again.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted angrily, although he had gotten away easily with only a few cuts, they were still deep and unfortunately, poison encased. "Why you?! I should give you another beating!"

"Calm down, we're in a hospital dope, there are sick people here you know"

"What…Like you?" and Naruto received a rather painful glare.

"Can we…go back to what it was like…before I left? Sasuke asked calmly.

"Sure…But I'm not putting up with any of your crap anymore. Just so you know" The blonde stated.

"Yeah and if you fight me Sakura _will_ kill you" Naruto looked around rapidly as if the young pink haired medic had actually walked into the room. Sinking into his chair and sighing, he ran a cautious hand through his spiky locks.

"Yeah…Don't remind me…"

* * *

**_Translations:_**

**_Tora, Kokuangyo no jutsu - Bringer of Darkness Technique Tiger_**

**_Fuuton: Rasen shuriken - wind-based Rasengan (Present in chapter 339)_**

**_Katon. Goukakyu no jutsu - Fire Element: Powerful Fireball Technique_**


	5. Infatuation

**Hey everyone! **

**Its been a long time I know, but I've just been so over worked ( I should really be revising for my _very_ important exams - but this seemed more important)**

**The rating has increased for obvious reasons... But I am quite proud of this chapter (Over 6000 words O.o)**

**I would actually like more reviews than I already have. It would be appreciative!!**

**Here is chapter 5: Infatuation :3**

**Enjoy!**

**Penny g**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto_**

* * *

_Infatuation_

"_Room 107"_

Seven days – a week – and already the seasons had began to shift. Spring was rapidly merging with the warm humid atmosphere of summer, and the once fully bloomed flora were finally leaving; smooth petals scattering the village in a hazy mist.

She was dressed in her normal attire – the snug fitting blood red dress. Yet a bleach white medical jacket adorned her shoulders, adding an air of authority to her posture. Pink tresses bounced around the curve of her face as she raced up the stairs, leaving an aromatic glow in her wake.

'_Room 107, Room 107, Room 107…'_

Sakura chanted the appointed destination within her mind, her light footsteps echoed down the halls of the large building.

Today, Sasuke would be released from the hospital - but not after a brief check up. She was glad he had been able to heal so fast, even after chakra therapeutic; no normal person could pull though so rapidly. Well apart from Naruto, but he wasn't _normal_.

She scurried down the twisting halls: left, right, right again… Not even sparing a glance at the door numbers, Sakura knew this place like the back of her hand; after all she spent almost every waking hour there. Her feet halted in front of the door labelled '107' and her heart skipped a beat.

It had been less than 12 hours since she had stood before this door, contemplating on whether to enter or not.

_It was god knows how late, she couldn't remember what time she had got__ten out of the office, but the streets were deserted and the moon was full in the empty sky. She had taken the most direct route and now as she stood before the single room within that dark hallway, she was nervous. But although she felt a pang of unease sweep over her, she wouldn't break the promise; the fear of becoming a bad influence was of too great a risk._

_Slipping__through the gap between the door and its frame, she entered the dark room. The curtains had been unceremoniously half drawn, allowing the shimmering moon light to seep through, its glare falling upon the end of the metal-framed bed to which Sakura spotted a human-shaped mound. She silently skulked over to the sleeping body, adjusting her eyes to the fading darkness, and proceeded to slump down into the chair she had occupied earlier. Watching mutely, Sakura listened to the faint chatter of the forest crickets that wafted up through the window as she ran a hand through her slightly tangled hair._

_His shallow breathing could be dimly seen within the dar__kness, not to mention the subtle wheeze every now-and-then which could be heard. However his facial features were harder to differentiate and Sakura felt her self begin to lean forward more and more to gain a better view._

_Quietly standing, she closed the gap between herself and the bed, lightly inclining on the soft mattress edge for support. Calm fingers reached out and gently brushed the loose bangs from his face, and she subconsciously leant forward, lips meeting barely, for a sudden desire of affection. His warm breath skimmed over her face, and Sakura smiled at his peaceful expression. _

_The reunion was soundless… _

"_Mmmm…Sakura…"_

_She was so startled that she had leapt back, nearly tripping and knocking over the chair. Her heart beat swiftly increased, and she tried to stagger her breath to control the minor heart-attack she had experienced._

_Sasuke had appeared to had not moved, which confused her to whether he had woken up or not. Yet, again the distant sound of his broken wheezing began to reach her ears and she was safely reassured. _

_It wasn't that she didn't want to talk to him – she was just afraid. She had been thinking lately…maybe it was going too fast, after all, she would have thought she would have been a little angrier at him for leaving those many years ago. But her heart always seemed to trick her, and when she finally thought she was over him…he just waltzes back into her life again, like he had never left in the first place._

_She could hear him softly uttering her name in his sleep, and she felt a sudden emotion of curiosity wash over. What was he dreaming about? _

_The answer would have to wait. _

_Taking a quick glace at the clock above the door, she could just about make out the time: 2.30am. Hastily, Sakura placed a ghostly kiss on his forehead and left the room – she had kept her promise._

Hands outstretched, she lightly dragged them down the white tinted door. She could feel his presence inside the room. He was awake. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath she gripped the door handle and slowly twisted it. Entering the room, Sakura completely ignored the man perching on the end of the bed, and shunted across the vicinity taking hold of the clipboard attached to the wall.

"R-right" The slight shakiness of her voice made her wince. Taking a brief look over the paper connected to the clipboard, she noted what she had to do for the check up. Lifting her eyes, she skimmed over him - his face emotionless. "Could you take off your shirt please…?" Turning her back on him, she proceeded to pull up a chair to his bed side and rest upon it.

His arm and chest were encased in bandages, some stained with blood: blotches appearing like weeds in a flowerbed. Gently, she began to unwrap the injuries, carefully loosening them from their hold as not to rip the tender skin beneath. Each exposed inch of flesh pained her. Sasuke was covered in burns; if she hadn't of seen the wind element herself, she would have thought differently about the cause. Allowing her fingertips to daintily brush down the fresh of his chest, she felt her eyes prick with sympathetic tears.

"Does it hurt?..." Her voice uttered softly. He remained silent, and she lifted her eyes to his, for the first time since she had entered the room. His coal orbs bore intensely into hers, and she subconsciously felt her breathing shallow.

Breaking the gaze before she would become bound for eternity, Sakura continued with what she had started to do and concentrated her warm chakra into the palm of her hand. Skimming over the scars and bruising, she finished her healing until not a blemish marred his pale skin.

Now that he had been restored to health, she would start on the check up. Placing her hand over the left side of his abdomen, she once again pumped chakra into it, this time allowing the green substance to enter his body and access the internal organs. Noting on the clipboard with her free hand, Sakura was assured that his organs where fine and his heartbeat was regular.

Standing up, ready to replace the clipboard to its appointed holder on the bleak wall, she gasped when she was pulled against the patient's body.

"_Sakura…_" He whispered huskily, his tongue gliding over the shell of her ear; hot breath cascading down her neck, causing Goosebumps to erupt. She shuddered at the feeling. Closing her eyes, Sakura allowed her head to roll back onto his shoulder as he nipped at the skin of her neck, a sigh escaping her lips.

Turning her body around in his grasp, Sasuke pulled her into a passionate kiss, his tongue slipping into the warmth of her mouth. Hands fumbled, as he pulled her onto his lap, the intimate contact causing her curves to rub against him – unintentionally.

Bringing her legs on either side of his, he ran his hands along her shoulders and down her arms, pushing the white medical jacket as he went. Satisfied with the amount of new flesh showing, he released her lips and dipped down to the junction between her neck and collar bone.

Leaving a light bruise, he pulled back, marvelling at how she whimpered with the loss of contact. With lips connecting again, he used his hands, planted on her hips to rock her against his hardened member - the friction causing him to grunt.

"Fuck" She was too irresistible. Her swollen lips; parted from her rough panting and hazy eyes; half lidded and glassy with lust. She was perfect, and he needed her. Now.

Distant voices brought Sakura back to reality first. Reluctantly parting from his lips, she scrambled off his lap to the other side of the room just as the door opened.

"How could you say that Kakashi-sensei! I bet you haven't even-" The noisy intruder stopped mid-sentence, his line of vision switching from the sliver haired shinobi to the flustered female. He noticed her slightly bruised lips and dislodged medical jacket as she hastily tried to neaten her appearance – cheeks flushing a deep scarlet at all the attention focused her way. His eyes moved to the Uchiha, narrowing slightly at the calmly composed feature displayed upon his face – something had happened, and he wanted to know what.

Noticing the air of suspicion forming around Naruto, Sakura panicked.

"I…er…I have to go" She almost squeaked out, making a beeline for the door, brushing quickly past Sai who was half-in-half-out of the room. Even after Sakura had left, Naruto continued to stare at the dark haired man sitting on the edge of the bed, hoping that he would slip up and give away the unspoken question of: 'What had just happened?' However to his dismay no such result happened and the room was drowned in an awkward silence.

* * *

'_Ugh! It happened again! Why? Why? Why? WHY!?'_

Sakura had left the Uchiha and his company, briskly walking down the maze of corridors until she had found a secluded area to reflect in. Leaning against the dreary wall she shakily regained her regular breathing pattern. Her brow furrowed in frustration as she closed her eyes, slightly massaging her temples. It was all too much.

'_What is wrong with me?' _

…

'_**Sakura's sexually frustrated!**__**' **_A sing-song voice filled her head and Sakura groaned in annoyance._** 'Sex-u-ally Frustrated!'**_

'_I am not! You know what! It's his entire__ fault! And-'_

'_**Stop denying it…we all know the truth…I bet even Naruto has figured it out!'**_Sakura's emerald eyes widened with horror.

'_He can't have!'_

'_**Uh huh'**_Her inner nodded

Tears welled in her eyes_ 'No…I don't want to lose his trust…'_

'_**Well technically you lost it when you started canoodaling with the devil-'**_

'_Yame-__te!'_

'_**You can't-'**_

"YAME-TE! I SAID _STOP_!" Screaming, Sakura stumbled away from the wall, hands fisting into her hair, eyes clenched shut. The kunoichi was so oblivious to the world around her, that she hadn't even noticed she had moved into a busier corridor. "Yame-te! Yame-te! Yame-te!"

Bumping head on into a petite old lady, Sakura was knocked out of her inner turmoil.

"I…um…I…" She glanced around the corridor to see all eyes directed her way. "Um….sorry everyone…" She let out a nervous laugh and scratched the back of her head "…Weak signal on the radio…" Pointing toward her ear, (she hoped they would buy the lame excuse) brushing herself down, she walked away, this time leaving an almost agonising buzz of whispering.

* * *

The streets were bustling with life; it seemed that today everyone was out enjoying the sunshine.

Sakura stepped out of the hospital lobby; her eyes scanned the lively streets for any sign of her friends. Leaving the shadow of the building, she smiled as she felt the golden rays hit her pale skin, the heat warming her up to the bone. Stretching her arms, she headed towards the town centre, dead on finding her companions.

She hadn't seen so many people outside on Konoha's streets before. Everywhere she turned there was a new face (not forgetting the old ones, who would often smile a 'Hello'). She watched the young children dart around the streets, many of them would become shinobi, but for now they were left to indulge in their games.

"Where is that blonde ass?" She muttered to herself, feeling her patience wearing thin.

Speaking of the devil.

Peeking out from under the curtain of a restaurant, was the unmistakeable orange of the shinobi's attire.

"Sasuke! How could you be so heartless!?"

"Shut up you ass…"

As Naruto began to whimper, Sakura slipped under the curtain and into a vacant stool within the ramen stand, her eyes darting over the menu.

"Shrimp ramen please" She ordered from the old man behind the counter. Turning her vision upon her friends, she realised they had not yet been given their orders. Naruto sat on her right, his head hanging low in misery at the insult the stoic Uchiha had thrown at him. Next to Naruto sat the Uchiha himself in all his pride and glory, and beside him sat Kakashi. To the left of her seat poised a silent Sai, his head heavily buried within a book. Sakura could just about make out the title - _'How to be a good friend…? Why's he reading that?'_

She was startled out of her thought when a steaming bowl was placed in front of her, the heat rose in swirls, mesmerising her eyes like the famous Sharingan. Everything reminded her of him, and she hated it…well at least she wanted to.

"Itadakimasu!" An eager Naruto had called out, snapping his chopsticks in half and digging excitedly into his hot meal. A low groan reached her ears and she spared a quick glance in the Uchiha's direction.

Their eyes connected, as if he had been waiting for that precise moment, and her heart fluttered. The cocky smirk was ever present and she knew he was thinking about earlier that morning, the mischievous glint in his eyes gave it all too well away.

Sakura felt her face heat up, the blush spreading like wild flower as she ducked her head down from his impious eyes. She would not allow him to get the better of herself – at least not in front of her team. She steadied her breathing, and half-heartedly tucked into her meal, the slurping and chewing of her best friend, like music to her ears.

* * *

"Hey guys… Remember, dinner over mine tonight." Her voice had cut the silence, as she placed her chopsticks neatly on top of the half full bowl. She had never been the one to openly like the fattening food - even if she was past the obsessive dieting days - but she couldn't bring herself to decline the rare occasion of eating with her friends. "And no it will not be Ramen."

She silently giggled at hearing the rather loud cry erupt from the blonde: "But Saaakura-chan!"

"Will you be making Oyakodon?" an interested Kakashi had asked, "Your home cooking is my favourite."

"Hmmm" Sakura pondered placing her index finger on her chin, she had though about it, but maybe a change was for call, after all Sasuke had returned and he certainly wouldn't want to eat a bowl of rice topped with egg and chicken – homemade or not.

"Well, I've been experimenting lately with some old recipes my mother left me…I think I've found one you will all like." She smiled at her team mates, the sparkle in her emerald orbs capturing the raven-haired shinobi in particular – he wanted that smile. For himself, and he'd be damned if he didn't get it.

The group had resumed their restless chatting, before promising to arrive for five o'clock. Well, at least she was counting on them to arrive at that time…In accurate nature of these frequent evening meals; Sakura had observed her friends… Kakashi would no doubt ably be late; for whatever absurd reason that was – she refused to ask nowadays. Even if he was _only_ fifteen minutes tardy, he was still never on time. She quoted his poor excuse for the third time it had happened:

"_Ah. Sorry Sakura-chan__… I was just on my way here when an elderly lady asked me to help carry her shopping and I couldn't say no. So I ended up taking five trips because she lived __**all**__ the way over the other side of the village and she had __**dozens**__ of bags. You know how women are…always…over spending…" _

He had given her a nervous laugh, holding his hands up in defence before she had yelled "Uso!" smacking him over the head with the ladle she had been equipped with at the time.

And while her teacher and mentor had always been late, there was always the opposite of the pile…Naruto.

Often arriving a good half an hour early (at the minimum) – never later – and always sporting his cheesy grin. It didn't matter if she hadn't finished cleaning the living room or blow-dying her hair; she just couldn't stay mad at him. And she'd have hated to admit it when she was younger…But he was the most reliable one. So it was inevitable, and he would help her out before everyone arrived: preparing the food in the kitchen (only so he could get an early taste) and setting up the dinner table. Naruto was really surprisingly helpful and she was grateful for him.

Then there was Sai, who was neither late nor early – thank goodness. She didn't think she could put up with his obnoxious appearance insults or comments on the blonde's anatomy – which tended to bring an embarrassing blush to her face at the worst of times. And if he arrived late, well so be it. Yet she knew he knew better than to arrive late like their unforgettably sensei, not after having her wrath released on him before; who knew she could do so much damage with a teaspoon – he would never forget that day, and neither would she.

So it was settled. Five o'clock sharp for Sai, late for Kakashi, and any time between two and five o'clock for Naruto. Flicking her gaze over to the raven-haired male, she wondered. He was the only one left and she was curious on when he would turn up…if he would at all.

Of course he would – he was too tempted.

* * *

The apartment was clean and Sakura had just finished taking a shower when there was a knock at the door. Mentally sighing she pulled her bath robe on whilst heading towards the entrance of her apartment; it was early and she hoped that the noisy blonde would be patient whilst she got ready. What rueful thinking that was.

She was just about geared up to give him a piece of her mind for being _too_ early this time. Oh boy would he be sorry for interrupting her recollection time, since that was all she really got up too when she became submerged in the hot water of her bath tub and her beauty preserving rituals, recollect the memories and thoughts that had plagued her throughout the day.

'_**Pound him!' **_Her alter ego bellowed, eyes like slits _**'The inconsiderate-'**_

'_Oh god…'_

It wasn't Naruto…

It was Sasuke.

Oh god.

She had yanked the door open, ready to unleash her blazing fury on the idiot – make him beg for mercy, when the person she had least expected was standing there instead. A hot blush steadily rose against her skin and she gripped the door handle rather painfully, almost contemplating on whether to close it on him in shame. After all she was only wearing a thin cotton robe.

'_**Don't you dare! Pull him inside and make passionate love to him**__**!!'**_

And she did just that – the pulling inside bit of course.

Grabbing a fist full or his shirt she forcefully yanked him indoors, the momentum of the act had worked horribly to his advantage, and she felt her body slowly falling along with his to the smooth wooden floor.

It hadn't been so bad…No bruises or cuts - thank goodness - just an awkward position.

'_Oh dear'_

He had managed to lighten her fall, twisting their bodies around so that she landed on him - not the other way round - and god did it feel good. Sasuke opened his eyes, not remembering when he had actually closed them. The sudden bright light dazed him and he blinked a few times before realising he had a perfect view of her cleavage.

The concealing robe was not so concealing anymore, and had opened slightly during the impact. His coal eyes wandered over the tops of her creamy breasts, the urge to completely remove the barrier obstructing his view seemed quite enticing at the particular moment in time. Not only that, but the angle she had landed at appeared to almost spill them out of that damned robe.

Speaking of the damned robe – was she wearing anything else beneath it?

Obviously not; he could feel the heat emanating from her as she straddled his hips. But he couldn't see past that infernal garment and it was killing him, the slender thighs taunting his hungry mind to reach out and touch. If he just lifted his hips slightly he could show her how much he wanted her - wanted her beautiful body beneath him on the floor _writhing_ in pleasure. How much he wanted to hear her _scream _his name out as he rode her to that ecstasy. How much he wanted to let her have _all_ of him.

He wanted it now – to give into the desire – if only to satisfy his sanity, because he was without doubt loosing it.

Sakura opened her eyes hesitantly, her hair plastered to her skin felt uncomfortable and sticky and she swatted away the thought of ever thinking of growing it long again. She felt her hands brush against the soft material of clothing and looked down at the face of the lucid Uchiha. His eyes half-lidded stared hotly up at her, and she held back the moan that almost escaped her lips at his state.

It was erotic. The way his eyes clamped shut as she instinctively descended her hips against his - how his brow furrowed as he let out a low groan of approval, and she felt herself repeat the action, this time eliciting a moan from between her own lips.

It was enough to snap his onyx orbs open, and he gawked incredulously into her emerald ones before falling half-lidded again with lust after another roll of her slender hips.

He uttered her name softly and she smiled down at him, that dazzling smile he had wanted since he'd first laid eyes on her. Suddenly nothing in the world mattered apart from her, and he lifted his torso slightly to capture her lips with his.

"_Sakura…" _

A skilled hand travelled up the flesh of her thigh, before slipping under the cotton cover and softly squeezing her behind. It had her gasping in surprise and Sasuke had taken this 'gift-of-a-moment' to slip his tongue between her lips - the burning appendage taunting her before finally coaxing her own to come out and play.

Slanting her lips against his she threaded a gentle hand through his dark locks, whilst her tongue battled for dominance.

Sakura was absolutely breathless, and when she finally pulled away from his teasing mouth, so was he. Sweat glistened like dew upon his forehead and a cloudy sheen had suffused his intense orbs…she guessed she looked the same too.

Again he reached up and captured her lips, this kiss a lot shorter than the pervious and she was taken aback slightly from the tenderness. His lips glided along her neck placing open-mouthed kisses and caressing the tissue.

"_Sakura…" _

Oh how her name sounded so delicious falling from his tormenting lips.

"Sakuraaaaa-chan!" Both sets on eyes suddenly widened. They were about to be caught.

"Go to the living room" Sakura had whispered quickly into his ear before pulling them both off the floor and jostling to the door.

* * *

The evening had gone pretty well so far.

'_**Well yeah! You almost got it on with him! And you didn't need my help either!'**_

Ok, so there were maybe a few slip-ups…Like Naruto nearly walking in on her and Sasuke on the floor: her half naked and him with his wandering hands grasping her ass. It wouldn't have been the most compromising of situations, and she would have put all her money on it that he would have gone absolutely haywire - probably killing the Uchiha seven times over. Thank goodness those circumstances never arose.

'_**Oh quit with all the "Thank goodness" bull! We both know you were furious at the stupid blonde for interrupting us!' **_

True, so she was slightly – just slightly – annoyed at her noisy friend. But a part of her thanked him for the intervention, it wasn't her ideal dream of being taken on the floor of her hallway; with the Uchiha or not.

Yet she still couldn't forget the low whisper he had given her as she had re-entered the living room - it still sent shivers down her spine thinking about it.

"_Sakura…We __**will**__ finish what we started…" _

Thanks to Naruto she was able to actually cease getting cleaned up and dressed, and when she finally returned to the main room she wasn't surprised to see everyone else waiting for her; chatting idly.

Time seemed to fly as they sat around the small table eating the homemade Okonomiyaki she had delicately prepared. Each guest had their own special ingredients within their pancakes.

For instance, Kakashi had a selection of chopped vegetables, mainly carrots and a few chunks of chicken for flavor; Sai's contained a mix of sea-food like her own because that was what his taste buds often demanded; Naruto had his bursting with pork (he had tackled her to the ground with a hug when he found out) and Sasuke had a lot of tomatoes… There was also I side dish of onigiri, but hardly anyone touched theirs, save for Naruto.

When everyone had finished Sakura had cleared the table, placing the dishes in the sink, before slipping her legs beneath the kotatsu and joining her friends.

"That was delicious" her sensei had commented "You might just have to teach me how to cook them"

"Yeah Sakura-chan! I recon that comes about…second place in my list of foods. Right after Ramen!" Naruto added in.

She smiled brightly at her companions for their kindness, it wasn't everyday that she got remarks like those and it made her heart flutter.

"Now, shall we begin the game?" A sly Naruto peered round the kotatsu at everyone. Pulling out a pack of cards he placed them down and began to deal "Kakashi-sensei. The sake!"

Tradition: that was what it was. Every time the team spent an evening around her apartment for dinner they would always end up playing a game. It seemed the choice of which game, had once again circled round to Naruto, and he was ecstatic as per usual.

Tonight his picking was just a normal game of 'Cheat'; well you would say normal…but it wasn't. The object of the game was to obviously win of course, but the losers didn't just lose, they would get absolutely drunk. Basically, those who could not hold a poker face and were caught cheating, would have to take a large swig of the strong alcoholic beverage.

As everyone peered at their set of cards Sakura felt a warm feeling wash over her skin. A daring hand had slid into her lap, caressing the inside of her thigh and she didn't second guess whose hand it was. She spared a glance in Sasuke's direction (who was consequently sitting next to her) and he gave her a quick looked back.

It was clear in his eyes what he was thinking and she gave an ever so slight nod in understanding.

'_Don't say anything and they won't know…'_

To his dismay, Naruto was out first. His lack of keeping a straight face had him sprawled across the edge of the kotatsu, slimy drool spilling from his mouth as he lay in a drunken slumber. It was fun watching him while it lasted – the normal grin contorted into a sore grimace as he tried his best to concentrate.

It wasn't long before Sai was out too, but not as drunk as the blonde, just enough to keep one eye hazily focused on his surroundings. Sakura frowned behind her cards. Sasuke had only been caught once so he was pretty much sober; however she herself wasn't so lucky. Kakashi, well… his one lazy eye always looked like that so she wasn't quite sure.

It was her turn and she hesitated.

'_If I lie and they catch me out then I don't think I will last much longer, but I don't have the right cards to-'_ she felt a pair of insinuating fingers trace the edge of her underwear and almost whimpered out. He was torturing her. Speeding up her decision – and he'd go to hell for it.

"I withdraw." She stated, downing the shot of sake from the center of the table. She'd be damned if she lost control over her body. A quick sideways glace confirmed that the Uchiha was pleased with her verdict.

Next it was Kakashi. Taking a look at his cards, he sighed and put them on the table face down, "I withdraw too" Shock was evident on the table to say the least "I've got to take these two drunks home before they do something stupid" he pointedly looked at Sai who was staring at his hands in a rather odd way (apparently he could see something the others couldn't).

Downing his forfeit shot he proceeded to sling the snoring blonde over his shoulder and haul up the intoxicated artist.

"Well done Sasuke…Sakura, I will see you tomorrow" and with that he left.

* * *

As soon as the bang of door closing was heard Sakura found herself on her back and a scorching mouth worshipping her body.

Sasuke was not patient, he'd waited long enough and so had she for that matter.

His hands fumbled against her body looking for the zipper to the small dress she had worn that evening. Talk about teasing, it barely covered her skin and only enticed him to take her right there and then in front of everyone.

Finding the contraption he finally removed the garment, his mouth kissing the exposed skin as it peeled away. He marvelled at her silk laced underwear that he had uncovered, and slowly traced the cup of her bra with a single finger.

Sakura arched her back "Sasuke! Not here!" she had gasped out, stopping his wandering hands from removing the damned thing. Swiftly he picked her up - legs impulsively wrapping round his waist – and carried her into the bedroom.

The room was dark and he ignored the light switch on the way in. Crawling upon the bed Sakura loosened her grip and fell into the soft sheets. Maybe if she wasn't so tipsy she wouldn't have been so willing to be in this position, but it didn't matter now because all rational thoughts had flown out of the window.

Sasuke's lips descended upon hers as he ridded her of the lacy lingerie – fingers hooking under the band of the pale pink underwear and slowly drawing them down her long slim legs. Pulling back slightly he gazed down at her naked body, the moonlight spilling through the window illuminating and highlighting her curves.

"Your beautiful…" he had whispered out, more to himself than her.

"What?..."

"I said your beautiful" and he captured her lips again in a searing kiss, his right hand moving to grope her breast. "So beautiful…"

The pads of his thumbs ran over the dark buds and she moaned out his name in bliss as they hardened under his touch. Drawing the bud into his mouth he almost came as she arched up into his orifice with a salacious cry. The other hand tended to her other peek – rolling it between his fingers.

She was in heaven as he switched breasts, the heat pooled at the pit of her stomach and she struggle for breath as she felt probing digits slip between her thighs and caress that one spot.

"Sasuke!" she had almost screamed out as those digits had penetrated and slide inside of her heat. She rocked her hips to meet his fingers halfway as they moved within her, the sensation bringing the edge closer. Each plunge had her moaning his name louder and she thought her body would explode. Suddenly the thrill had increased ten-fold and she brought herself to look down her body, only to find his face between her legs replacing the fingers.

Sasuke's acute tongue darted out to taste her and his member painfully throbbed at the anticipation. If he didn't get her to that peek soon then all of this would be in vain on his part. Running a digit over the sensitive nub, he mentally cheered as the walls of her core tightened around his tongue as she achieved her first orgasm.

Stripping off his clothes he crawled up her body, placing scorching kisses along her skin before capturing her lips in a chaste kiss. Nudging her - to open wider for him – with his knee, he bent down to nip at her neck and whisper in her ear.

"This is going to hurt…" and he pushed his member into her heat until he was fully engulfed with the warmth that was Sakura.

"_Fuck_…You're so tight..." he moaned out, biting his lip and stilling his movement as he waited for her to adjust.

It hadn't really hurt and she felt a sense of completeness at him filling her. Turning her head faintly to his face - which was buried within the crook of her neck – she pressed her lips to his.

"I'm okay…"

He pulled out slightly and pushed back in again, eliciting a moan from both their throats. Before long he had gained a steady rhythm and she was naturally lifting her hips to meet each one of his thrusts - the room echoed with the sound of their love making in a piercing chant.

"F-faster!" She had called out, and he put more force into it - working harder for her – whilst his face buried itself into her neck, whispering incoherent nothings.

With each thrust Sakura felt him hit that one spot continuously, until the spring which had been steadily winding snapped, and she arched off the bed with a cry as he filled her to the hilt for the last time.

Her toes curled within the sheets in satisfaction as he felt her walls clamp down around him – she had hit her climax. Sasuke struggled to continue pounding into her until he finally toppled over the edge as well; releasing his load into her waiting body.

It was a sight. Her heaving chest and his heavy pants as the sweat rolled down his brow. Her hair clung to her face and neck in sticky tendrils and he hadn't noticed before but her arms were wrapped under his, nails digging into the skin and scratching his shoulder blades.

Gently pulling out of her warmth he collapsed next to her exhausted body, his finally satiated. Drawing her back towards his chest, Sasuke tugged the covers over their bodies, wrapping an arm around her slender waist and lacing his fingers with hers.

"I love you…" He murmured out almost inaudibly before falling into a deep sleep.

She snuggled closer to his warmth, closing her eyes no sooner than replying "I love you too…" a smile gracing her tired lips.


End file.
